CONQUISTANDO TODO
by Inuhanya Cullen
Summary: AU. Freezer fue asesinado por la tecnología del Dr. Briefs. Los Saiyajín viven en paz sin el dominio de Freezer, pero todo comienza a ir mal cuando King Kold se prepara para buscar venganza por la muerte de su hijo. Un fic de LGV... CAP. 15, FINAL!
1. Tienes una hija?

**CONQUISTANDO TODO**

_(Conquering All)_

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Nota rápida**: Este es un AU donde Freezer fue asesinado gracias a la tecnología del Dr. Briefs. Los Saiyajín están viviendo como un pueblo más pacífico (bueno cuando digo 'pacífico' quiero decir que no son enfermos bastardos sadistas como Freezer, pero aún son los sexy guerreros patea traseros que todos conocemos y amamos) sin estar bajo el ojo observador de Freezer. Sin embargo todo comienza a ir por mal camino cuando King Kold se prepara para buscar venganza por la muerte de su hijo…

------

Capítulo 1

Tienes una hija?

------

"Bueno viejo Briefs es bueno verte." Saludó el Rey Vegeta cuando el científico terrícola entró a la sala del trono.

"A ti también Vegeta. Cuánto ha pasado… diez, quince años desde que saqué tu trasero de apuros de ese pequeño problema Freezer."

El Rey Vegeta rió. "Catorce años en realidad. Tu tecnología salvó al pueblo Saiyajín, y nunca olvido pagar una deuda."

"Oh sí… así que es por eso que me llamaste desde la tierra… Para pagarme catorce años después?"

El Rey Vegeta rió. "En realidad otra vez podría usar tu asistencia."

El Dr. Briefs rió levemente. "Me lo imaginé. Cuál sería el problema?"

"King Kold." Frunció Vegeta. "Ese bastardo ha incrementado su armada más rápido de lo que anticipé. Creo que está planeando un ataque pronto con la ayuda de los Creachanos. Estás familiarizado con su tecnología?"

"Sí… Ellos son unos de los bastardos más listos en el universo. He escuchado que han creado un cañón de rayo el cual puede penetrar el núcleo de un planeta de un golpe, permaneciendo todo el tiempo bajo un dispositivo cubierto."

"Veo que andas con tu inteligencia militar." Rió el Rey. "El punto es que con un arma como esta la fuerza Saiyajín será inútil. Para pelear de frente con King Kold tenemos que ser capaces de llegar a él antes que nuestro planeta sea aniquilado."

"Bueno aún si pudieras, crees que eres lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarte con él? Quiero decir, diste con una mano afortunada para vencer a Freezer, pero Kold bueno…"

Vegeta frunció el ceño. "Para ser honesto no estoy seguro. Mi hijo ha crecido increíblemente fuerte. Me ha superado, pero no puedo asegurar que esté listo para enfrentar a Kold cuando el momento llegue."

"Tu hijo?… Ah sí, el Príncipe Vegeta… Lo siento pero la última vez que vi al muchacho no podía haber tenido más de ocho años o más."

"Bueno, el muchacho ha crecido desde entonces, y ha desarrollado un incontrolable temperamento. Ha sido difícil controlarlo. Especialmente desde que se ha vuelto más fuerte que yo."

"Es sólo la edad… mi hija también está en ese modo rebelde."

"Hija? No sabía que tenías una hija Briefs?"

"Oh sí… sólo es uno o dos años más joven que tu muchacho. También es una genio. A veces tengo la sensación de que es aún más lista que su viejo."

El Rey Vegeta frunció un poco. 'Pobre niña, si ella tiene sus neuronas espero que no tenga su apariencia también.' Vegeta rió interiormente imaginando a este rechoncho con gafas usando polillas.

"Bueno estoy seguro que es una chica adorable." El Rey Vegeta trató de contener una carcajada.

"Suficiente de la familia… Exactamente qué te gustaría que hiciera?"

"Estaba pensando si es posible para ti encubrir el planeta. Quiero decir, si ellos no pueden encontrarnos, no pueden derrotarnos."

Briefs abrió los ojos. "Esa es una orden muy exagerada Vegeta. No estoy seguro que sea posible."

"Bueno si lo es, estoy seguro que tú eres el hombre para hacerlo."

"Bueno, estoy dispuesto a intentarlo."

"Excelente. Tendré algunas habitaciones listas para ti y un laboratorio a tu disposición."

"Sí, eso está bien, pero necesitaré algunas provisiones de mi laboratorio en casa."

"Dame una lista y enviaré a alguien para que las traiga."

"Bien… pero me gustaría hacer una petición específica."

"Nómbrala."

"Me gustaría que mi hija se uniera a mi si ella acepta. Sería una valiosa ayuda para acelerar el proceso."

"Muy bien. Enviaré a alguien para recogerla… Por supuesto estoy asumiendo que no se asustará de un hombre con una cola, verdad?"

Briefs rió. "No, no del todo. Ella ya sabe sobre mis tratos con los Saiyajín. Le informaré de la llegada."

"Bien. Entonces haré los arreglos."

------

"Vamos Yamcha." Jadeó Bulma. "Más rápido."

"Bulma, yo… Ahhhhhhh," finalmente Yamcha alcanzó su liberación antes de salir de ella.

"Maldición Yamcha!" Gritó Bulma. "Todavía no me acercaba a un orgasmo!"

Yamcha la ignoró mientras colapsaba sobre la cama.

"Eso es!" Gritó ella. "Estoy cansada de estar con un hombre que no puede complacerme apropiadamente… Vete al carajo Yamcha!"

"Vamos Bulma." Yamcha respiró profundamente mientras aún estaba ebrio de placer.

"Dije fuera!" Gritó ella mientras agarraba su oreja forzándolo a saltar de la cama. Le tiró su ropa mientras se colocaba una camiseta. "Estaré condenada si continúo soportando más esta mierda! Merezco algo mejor que tú!"

"Bulma."

"FUERA!" Gritó por última vez antes de que finalmente saliera corriendo. "Estoy tan acabada con _muchachitos _inútiles. No voy a fijarme en nada menos que un hombre la próxima vez!"

Ring

"Hun." Bulma entonces caminó hacia su comunicador intergaláctico.

"Hola."

"Hola, cariño es Papá."

"Oh, hola papá. Cómo estuvo tu viaje al Planeta Vegeta?"

"Bien, pero me temo que va a tomar más tiempo de lo que anticipé. Hay un proyectil aquí que necesita mi atención inmediata."

"Oh… Bueno qué tanto vas a estar?"

"Bueno eso depende de ti."

"Qué quieres decir?"

"Bueno esperaba que tú te me unieras. Este proyecto va a ser un verdadero reto, y me encantaría tener tu ayuda."

Bulma pausó un momento. "Bueno por qué demonios no. No tengo nada que me retenga aquí en este momento. Me encantaría."

"Maravilloso. El Rey Vegeta está enviando una nave para recogerte. Estará allá en dos o tres días."

"Estaré lista entonces."

Luego Bulma recibió algunos detalles sobre su viaje y una lista de materiales que su padre necesitaba antes de despedirse.

------

"De ninguna manera!" Gritó Vegeta. "No soy un chofer. Envía a uno de los idiotas guardias para que vaya a recoger a esa niña inútil."

"Tú harás lo que se te diga muchacho!" El Rey Vegeta gritó ante su resistente hijo.

"No. Necesito estar preparado para mi batalla con Kold. No puedo estar desperdiciando mi tiempo trayendo a una _niña_ que piensas puede ayudar a construir un pedazo de chatarra."

"Es suficiente! Debes mostrar algo de respeto! El Dr. Briefs salvó tu inútil trasero cuando eras sólo un niño. Casi tuve que darte a esa lagartija como uno de sus favoritos de no haber sido por la tecnología Briefs! Y ahora otra vez está ofreciendo su ayuda, y si él necesita la ayuda de su hija entonces voy a asegurarme de que sea traída aquí a salvo para ayudarle! Entendido!"

"Bien." Dijo Vegeta completamente preparado para terminar esta conversación. "Kakarotto!" Gritó él mientras el mentecato guardia entraba al salón.

"Sí Señor."

"Mi padre quiere que vayas a recoger a alguien." Luego Vegeta les hizo señas a los dos hombres y salió del salón.

"Maldito muchacho!" Siseó el Rey Vegeta mientras observaba a su hijo alejarse.

"Qué puedo hacer por usted Señor?"

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de la autora**: Bien, así que Vegeta está tan 'ocupado' para ir a recoger a Bulma, entonces Kakarotto va en su lugar. Qué pasa cuando los dos se encuentran? Confundidos? Todo en el próximo capítulo…

**Nota de Inu: **Holaaaa! Yo sólo pasaba por aquí a dejarles este trabajito de LGV, lamentablemente la versión original fue borrada hace mucho pero la había guardado antes de que eso sucediera y aquí la comparto con todos ustedes para que la disfruten…

Como te lo prometí LadyJ07, poco a poco podrás ir leyendo todos los trabajos de esta excelente autora… espero que te guste y sabes que es con mucho cariño para ti y para todos los fans de esta parejita…

Cuídense mucho y hasta la próxima vez…


	2. El Banquete

**CONQUISTANDO TODO**

_(Conquering All)_

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 2

El Banquete

------

Fueron exactamente dos días cuando la nave Saiyajín llegó a las afueras de la Corporación Cápsula. "Wow… Este planeta es realmente bonito." Kakarotto sonrió mientras se detenía afuera y miraba alrededor.

"You-ho." Una aguda voz femenina llamó.

Entonces Kakarotto volteó y vio a la mujer rubia mientras corría hacia él. "Así que tú debes ser el apuesto Príncipe que ha venido a recoger a mi niñita."

"Ah… Yo…" Kakarotto rascó su cabeza un momento.

"Por qué no dejas en paz al pobre muchacho, mamá." Bulma frunció mientras caminaba hacia el Saiyajín de cabello oscuro.

"Tú… tú eres la hija de Briefs?" Preguntó Kakarotto ojiabierto.

"Sí… qué estabas esperando?" Preguntó Bulma mientras desplazaba sus ojos arriba abajo del destacado hombre. 'Mmmm… Tendré que agradecerle al Rey Vegeta por su elección de escolta.'

"Bueno por la forma en que me fuiste descrita, hubiera pensado… Bueno no es importante… Soy Kakarotto."

"Kakarotto? Mi padre me dijo que el supuesto Príncipe Vegeta me encontraría."

"Oh… Ah… Él… estaba… Ah…"

"Ocupado para desperdiciar su tiempo?" Bulma completó el estereotipo del 'orgulloso príncipe'.

Kakarotto se sonrojó. "Es un hombre ocupado."

"Claro." Bulma volteó sus ojos. "Bueno, vamos."

"Ah… Seguro… Dónde están las cosas que tu papá necesita?"

"Justo aquí." Sonrió ella mientras sacaba una pequeña cápsula.

"Eso es?" Preguntó Kakarotto en shock.

"Quieres decir que no sabes de la Tecnología Cápsula?"

"Um… No."

"Bueno." Sonrió ella mientras envolvía un brazo alrededor del musculoso Saiyajín. "Tendré que contarte todo sobre ella."

Entonces los dos entraron en la nave y despegaron hacia el planeta Vegeta.

------

"Cómo van las cosas Briefs?" Preguntó el Rey Vegeta mientras llegaba a revisar el proyecto del doctor.

"Bien… Pero en verdad podría usar mis provisiones."

"Estoy informado de que tu hija estará llegando aquí esta tarde con los materiales que requeriste."

"Excelente. Espero que se las arregle bien con Vegeta."

"Bueno… él no fue." Admitió el Rey completamente apenado por la descortesía de su hijo.

"Oh…" Briefs levantó una ceja. "El muchacho es más desafiante de lo que anticipaste originalmente."

"Desafortunadamente." Gruñó el Rey Vegeta.

"Oh bueno, estoy seguro que es lo mejor. De cualquier forma no creo que le confiaría a mi hija estar a solas con él por dos días."

"No estás sugiriendo que mi hijo hubiera--"

"No… No… En verdad estaba más preocupado por lo que mi hija podría haber hecho. Ella es muy violenta para su joven edad."

"Tu hija… violenta? No se acuesta pasadas las diez cada noche?" Bromeó el Rey Vegeta.

Briefs sólo movió su cabeza. "Sólo espera hasta que la conozcas. Puede ser una verdadera lata."

"Sí, sobre eso." El Rey Vegeta cambió su atención. "Voy a tener un banquete esta noche en honor a nuestra inminente victoria contra Kold."

"No es eso un poco prematuro?" Rió Briefs.

"Sólo estoy tratando de mantener arriba los ánimos. Esperaba que tú y tu hija se nos unieran."

"Estaría honrado, como lo estaría mi hija, estoy seguro."

"Muy bien entonces. Te veré esta noche." Vegeta asintió antes de salir.

------

"Así que este es el planeta Vegeta?" Sonrió Bulma mientras echaba un vistazo al planeta en el que iba a permanecer por quién sabe cuánto tiempo. "Es hermoso."

"Siempre he pensado eso." Sonrió Kakarotto. "Me han ordenado mostrarte tu habitación."

"Entonces muestra el camino." Bulma lo siguió de cerca mientras la guiaba a su habitación. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar notar que estaba recibiendo unas pocas miradas de los guardias mientras pasaba. No estaba asustada, los dos días que pasó con Kakarotto, la hacían sentir como que hizo un amigo. Los dos habían pasado mucho tiempo hablando sobre sus vidas, y encontraron que tenían mucho en común. No pudo evitar sino esperar pasar más tiempo con él.

"Bueno aquí estás." Sonrió el mientras le mostraba su puerta. "Me han informado que hay un banquete esta noche y tú y tu padre han sido invitados." Entonces vio cuando Kakarotto se sonrojó un poco. "Estaba… esperando que tú… me guardaras un baile." Él se atoró.

Bulma sonrió. "Me encantaría."

Kakarotto dejó escapar un ligero suspiro. "Bueno imaginé que sería mejor preguntar primero. Ya que estoy seguro que una vez que todos te echen una mirada seré la última persona con la que te preocupe bailar."

Bulma se sonrojó. "Por favor. He visto las mujeres Saiyajín y todas ellas son hermosas, estoy segura que apenas alguien me notará."

"Ahí es donde te equivocas." Sonrió Kakarotto. "Las mujeres Saiyajín son todas iguales. Cabello negro, ojos negros. Tú eres diferente. Eres mucho más… exótica."

Bulma se sonrojó otra vez. "Prometo que puedes tener el primer baile." Luego lo besó levemente en la mejilla antes de decir adiós e irse para alistarse.

------

"Aún pienso que esta cena es inútil. Debería estar fuera entrenando!" Siseó Vegeta mientras se paseaba alrededor del trono esperando ser autorizado a entrar a su propio banquete.

"Relájate muchacho… Esto apenas es tan doloroso como lo haces ver." Siseó el Rey.

"Señor." Se arrodilló Kakarotto mientras saludaba al Rey.

"Entonces Kakarotto, asumo que la hija de Briefs está aquí sana y salva." Luego le señaló al guardia que se levantara.

"Sí Señor. Le informé de la cena y parecía entusiasta de venir."

"Excelente." Luego el Rey Vegeta miró a su hijo. "Y espero que no esté decepcionada de que mi mocoso no estuviera ahí para conocerla personalmente."

"No Señor." Kakarotto contuvo una ligera carcajada.

"Bueno…" El Rey Vegeta caminó hacia su hijo. "Vas a conocerla ahora ya que vas a escoltarla aquí."

"Qué demonios soy!" Siseó Vegeta. "No voy a desperdiciar mi noche escuchando las incoherencias de una patética e inmadura niñita científica."

"Um… Príncipe Vegeta… Creo…"

"Silencio Kakarotto! Quiero estar libre esta noche. No necesito a una humana llorona encima mío toda la noche!"

Kakarotto rió un poco. "Mi sospecha es que será de la otra forma."

"Qué!" Vegeta se volteó hacia el guardia.

"Nada Señor… Sólo estaba diciendo que si es tal la carga para usted, estaría honrado de escoltarla."

"Perfecto… Tú entretienes a la chiquilla y yo estaré libre para asuntos más importantes."

Entonces el Rey Vegeta le frunció el ceño a su hijo antes de indicarle a Kakarotto que se retirara. "En verdad eres difícil muchacho!"

"Trata con eso." Vegeta sonrió un poco infantil.

El Rey entonces gruñó antes de que los dos fueran al banquete.

------

"Hola?" preguntó Kakarotto mientras entraba tímidamente a la habitación. "Bulma?"

"Qué piensas?" preguntó Bulma cuando salió del baño y lentamente daba una vuelta para él.

Los ojos de Kakarotto se abrieron mientras la miraba de arriba abajo. Tenía puesto un largo vestido azul oscuro ajustado al cuerpo que acentuaba todo lo que debía mientras que su cabello estaba vagamente rizado y suelto abajo de sus hombros.

"Qué pasa?" preguntó ella cuando notó que no estaba diciendo nada. "Visto exagerada o algo?"

"No." Finalmente Kakarotto dejó salir. "Luces asombrosa."

Bulma se ruborizó mientras se acercaba a él. "Pensé que ibas a encontrarme en la cena?"

"Lo estaba, pero el Rey me pidió escoltarte ya que el príncipe… estaba… um… ocupado de nuevo."

"Eso es tan… Ese chico es un idiota o qué?"

Kakarotto sólo se encogió de hombros mientras extendía su brazo. "Su pérdida es mi ganancia… Nos vamos?" Entonces Bulma tomó su brazo mientras se dirigían hacia la cena.

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de la autora**: Bien, déjenme aclarar algo… Este es un B/V juntos, no un B/G… En el próximo capítulo el Príncipe escucha algunos rumores sobre una Diosa azul que ha estado vagando por los campos del castillo… Quién será (como si no lo supieran ya)… Aún pensará que la hija de Briefs sea un niñita tonta cuando la conozca? Y qué pensará Bulma del príncipe? Puedo garantizar algunos fuegos artificiales en el próximo capítulo, pero no voy a decir en qué parte!

**Nota de Inu**: Hola de nuevo! Antes que nada muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer y para dejar sus lindos mensajitos, para mí es un honor y una satisfacción muy grande la buena acogida que tengan estas historias pues son de mi autora favorita en cuanto a fics de B/V se refiere. También quería aprovechar este espacio para tocar un punto que me pareció importante en uno de los reviews que me dejaron y es que efectivamente este fue uno de los primeros trabajos de LGV, por eso estamos ante un trabajo mucho más simple a nivel narrativo pero igualmente bueno. Estoy de acuerdo en que es interesante ver la evolución de esta escritora partiendo de este fic…

Muchas gracias xCJumKI por tu planteamiento, el cual comparto en su totalidad…

Espero que les siga gustando y que lo sigan disfrutando tanto como yo lo hice alguna vez… Cuídense mucho y besitos para todos… Hasta el próximo capítulo…


	3. Una Diosa en la Niebla

**CONQUISTANDO TODO**

_(Conquering All)_

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 3

Una Diosa en la Niebla

------

"Buenas noches Briefs." Saludó el Rey Vegeta. "Recuerdas a mi mocoso, no?"

"Es un placer conocerte otra vez." Asintió Briefs.

Vegeta sólo resopló mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

"Tendrás que perdonar a mi mocoso… Nació sin modales."

"Está bien." Rió Briefs mientras observaba al joven.

"Y dime Briefs, dónde está esta brillante hija tuya?" preguntó el Rey mirando alrededor del salón.

"Conoces a las mujeres… les toma para siempre." El Dr. Briefs rió un poco avergonzado por la tardanza de su hija.

"No querrás decir _chiquillas_." Se burló el Príncipe Vegeta.

"Vegeta!" Siseó el Rey.

"No, está bien." El Dr. Briefs se lo quitó de encima. "Veo que todavía no has conocido a Bulma."

"Cómo lo adivinaste?" Vegeta volteó sus ojos completamente aburrido con el asunto.

"Porque ningún hombre que haya conocido a Bulma haría ese comentario sobre ella."

Vegeta sólo resopló mientras unos pocos de sus élites se acercaban a los tres hombres. "Sus Altezas." Se inclinaron.

"Buenas noches caballeros." Asintió el Rey Vegeta. "Ustedes tres conocen al Doctor Briefs?"

"Es bueno conocerlo Señor." Se inclinaron otra vez.

"Soy Radditz."

"Soy Nappa."

"Y yo soy Brolli."

"Es bueno conocerlos caballeros." Asintió el Doctor Briefs.

"Y por qué están aquí, tontos? Pensé que ustedes tres odiaban vestirse?" Se bufó Vegeta.

Los tres hombres tosieron entre sí. "En verdad lo odiamos," se sonrojó Brolli. "Sin embargo, estábamos esperando que la Diosa estuviera aquí esta noche."

"Diosa?" Rió Vegeta. "Y a qué Diosa se estarían refiriendo?"

Los tres hombres intercambiaron sorpresivas miradas. "Quiere decir que no ha escuchado?" Radditz parecía conmocionado.

"Escuchar qué?" Interrumpió el Rey Vegeta.

"Hay una hermosísima mujer a quien cada hombre que la ha visto ha enloquecido."

"Sí, ella hizo que Nappa se desmayara!" Brolli codeó al guardia cercano a él.

"Cállate!" Siseó Nappa. "Estos tontos están en lo cierto señor. Esta mujer es increíble. Nunca he visto una criatura con tal belleza."

"De verdad?" Vegeta se interesó un poco. "Ella es así de atractiva?"

Los tres hombres asintieron juntos. "Esperábamos que pudiera decirnos quién era esta mujer." Preguntó Radditz al Rey. "Parece extranjera. Quiero decir, no es nada como una mujer Saiyajín. Tiene largo y hermoso cabello azul, hermosísimos ojos azules, piel de porcelana, una sonrisa que hace saltar tu corazón, y su aroma… bueno, es absolutamente intoxicante…" Radditz parecía casi aturdido mientras los otros hombres se reían de él.

El Dr. Briefs contuvo su risa, pues sabía exactamente a quién se referían los hombres. 'No estarán sorprendidos.'

Mientras tanto el Rey torturaba su cerebro para intentar descifrar esto. "No tengo idea. Los únicos extranjeros en este planeta en este momento son Briefs y su hija." Entonces el Rey volteó maliciosamente y le rió al buen doctor. "No supongo que esto suene como a tu hija, Briefs?" se burló el Rey Vegeta.

El Dr. Briefs sonrió mientras movía su cabeza. "No. Tendría que decir que mi hija es mucho más hermosa que la mujer que ustedes describen."

Los cinco hombres intentaron contener la risa. "Probablemente una cara que sólo un padre podría amar." El arrogante Príncipe inhaló ante el entretenimiento de sus guardias.

"VEGETA!" rugió el Rey. "Debo disculparme por mi hijo." El Rey asintió al enrojecido científico. Luego miró de nuevo a sus guardias. "Bueno, de cualquier manera hombres, estoy seguro que esta 'Diosa' sólo es un producto de su imaginación."

"Pero Señor nosotros vimos…" Brolli trató de interrumpir, pero falló miserablemente.

"He escuchado suficiente… Sé que la hija de Briefs llegará pronto y no quiero a ninguno de ustedes molestando con sus bromas inapropiadas sobre una mujer imaginaria que quieren llevar a la cama… Está entendido?"

Todos los hombres asintieron, mientras que Vegeta pensaba. "Además," interrumpió el Príncipe. "Si esta mujer existe entonces estoy seguro que una vez que ella me eche un vistazo, no pensará dos veces en ustedes tontos."

El Dr. Briefs rió ligeramente mientras intentaba cubrir su reacción de lo absurdo de esta conversación.

"Qué es tan divertido anciano?" preguntó el Príncipe, no gustándole el sugestivo insulto del científico.

"Nada." Sonrió él mientras volteaba su atención hacia la puerta. "Excelente… Veo que mi hija ha llegado." Sonrió el Dr. Briefs mientras caminaba por entre la multitud para recibirla.

Los cinco hombres no levantaron una ceja para ver, sólo voltearon sus ojos y se prepararon. "Muy bien hombres!" El Rey Vegeta puso su cara diplomática. "Ahora espero que todos traten a esta niña con respeto. Ella y su padre son valiosos bienes para nuestro pueblo… Y si uno de ustedes dice la más ligera equivocación, serán pateados sus traseros!" Luego volteó y le habló directamente a su hijo. "Y es mejor que tú seas encantador!"

Vegeta sólo volteó sus ojos. "No tengo interés en ser encantador con una humana llorona."

"Qué principesco de ti." Una suave y sarcástica voz femenina llegó desde atrás.

Todos los cinco hombres voltearon y vieron a la arpía de cabello azul que tenía un brazo estrechado con Kakarotto y el otro con su padre. "Buenas noches caballeros." Ella medio asintió mientras mantenía contacto visual con el bajo príncipe.

"Señorita… Señorita Briefs… Presumo." El Rey tartamudeó mientras se acercaba y gentilmente besaba la mano de la mujer. "Yo… no estaba esperando… No creí…"

"Imaginaste que sería tan fea como su viejo, no?" Rió el Dr. Briefs. "En realidad Vegeta… No debiste hacer tales suposiciones."

El Rey palideció. "Qué suposiciones?" preguntó Bulma con falsa dulzura mientras miraba a su padre.

"Debiste haber estado aquí más temprano niña." El Dr. Briefs volteó su cabeza hacia su hija y sonrió ligeramente. "Estaban contándome sobre la "Diosa" de cabello azul que estaba caminando por los corredores."

Todos los cinco hombres se sonrojaron con vergüenza. "Ellos?" Preguntó Bulma risiblemente ingenua.

"Oh Sí." Luego el Dr. Briefs miró hacia los hombres. "Estaban hablando de lo desmayados que quedaron cuando vieron a esta mujer… y luego Vegeta aquí…" Él apuntó al enrojecido príncipe. "Mencionó cuán fácil caería ella bajo sus encantos."

"En verdad." Dijo Bulma sorprendida mientras veía a los hombres. "Entonces qué desilusión debe haber sido para todos ustedes terminar conociendo a la llorona hija de un humano." Sonrió ella, mientras repetía lo que el arrogante príncipe había dicho antes. Luego rió levemente antes de voltear hacia Kakarotto, quien estaba riendo histéricamente ante la situación. "Si me disculpan caballeros." Asintió ella. "Creo que le prometí a Kakarotto el primer baile."

Kakarotto sonrió mientras extendía su brazo y guiaba a Bulma a la pista de baile. Entonces los dos hicieron apartar a la multitud cuando la apuesta pareja se tomó el escenario central envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del otro y presionaban sus cuerpos ante la conmoción y los celos de todo el salón.

"No podía ser molestado para recoger a la _chiquilla_." Le recordó dolorosamente el Rey a su hijo mientras lo golpeaba detrás de su cabeza.

"Así que esa mujer… es… tu hija?" dijo Radditz forzado.

"Es una belleza, no?" El Dr. Briefs ofreció triunfante.

"Estás seguro que ella es _tu_ hija Briefs?" preguntó el Rey Vegeta sin creerlo por completo.

"Deberías ver a su madre." Rió Briefs.

"Y es tan inteligente como tú?" Nappa levantó una ceja.

"Síp." Asintió el Dr. Briefs mientras disfrutaba del shock en el que estaban esos hombres.

"Muy bueno para ser verdad." Tartamudeó Brolli.

"Entonces mi Príncipe…" Briefs caminó hacia el aturdido joven. "Aún piensas que es sólo una _chiquilla_?"

Vegeta ignoró el comentario. Nunca había puesto los ojos en una criatura de su calibre, todo su cuerpo gritaba por ser admirado; junto con ser tocado. Vegeta no pudo evitar sino dejar llevar su mente a cómo se vería ese cuerpo después de que rasgara ese vestido de su frágil cuerpo humano. Lo que se sentiría presionarla contra sus suaves sábanas y hacerle el amor apasionadamente durante toda la noche.

"Dime Briefs." Comenzó Vegeta curioso. "Qué edad tiene?"

"Ella es dos años menor que tú." Contestó Briefs sin gustarle completamente a dónde iba esto.

"Perfecto." Sonrió Vegeta.

"No te hagas ninguna idea muchacho!" Siseó el Rey Vegeta. "Ella ha venido aquí para ayudar en nuestro departamento de ciencia y no te quiero enajenándola con--"

"Suficiente." Gruñó Vegeta necesitando completo silencio para concentrarse en cada movimiento de esta mujer. Por supuesto Kakarotto estaba en el camino, pero Vegeta sabía que no iba a ser un problema… Después de todo él era el Príncipe y tenía el primer derecho en todo. 'Y ella definitivamente será reclamada.' El hombre sonrió cuando finalmente salió de su aturdimiento al escuchar terminar la canción.

Bulma y Kakarotto regresaron y se unieron al grupo. "Y quién está listo para comer?" Preguntó Kakarotto mientras todos escuchaban gruñir su estómago.

El Rey anunció para que todos comieran mientras se movían hacia la mesa. Bulma se sentó junto a su padre, y luego hubo una loca carrera para que los otros se sentaran a su lado. Sin embargo, afortunadamente Kakarotto ganó la silla después de que las tres élites recibieran una oscura mirada del Rey.

La cena fue interesante desde el comienzo. Bulma observó con asombro como todos los Saiyajín se tragaban su comida rápida y despiadadamente. Comenzó a asumir que todos ellos eran pozos sin fondo. Ya que Bulma y el Dr. Briefs habían terminado mucho más pronto que nadie más comenzaron una conversación sobre casa. El Dr. Briefs preguntó sobre la compañía y cómo la estaba pasando su madre y luego se aventuró a un tema delicado.

"Querida y cómo está Yamcha?"

"No lo sé." Bulma se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno él es tu novio." Después de que el Dr. Briefs terminó esa afirmación su mesa completa se silenció mientras la miraban como si hubiera roto todos sus corazones. Bulma mordió su labio inferior mientras intentaba contener la risa. "Lo eché papá."

Hubo un suspiro colectivo de alivio y luego todos regresaron a comer. Entonces los Briefs sonrieron juntos mientras cambiaban a negocios.

"Y has tenido algún éxito?"

"He conseguido incrementar las capacidades de los dispositivos ocultos para abarcar un radio de treinta millas, pero no he podido extenderlo más."

"Bueno eso es un comienzo… Supongo que has intentado…" Entonces los dos intercambiaron ideas y posibilidades para el asombro de toda la mesa. Era difícil para ellos creer que ella pudiera tener ambas cosas: cerebro y belleza de este nivel.

"Debo decir niña." Comenzó el Rey Vegeta y terminó su comida. "Estaba escéptico cuando tu padre me dijo de tus habilidades, pero de lo que he escuchado debo decir que estoy impresionado."

"Bueno," medio sonrió Bulma, "Cuán exitosos seamos todavía está por verse."

"Y dinos Bulma…" Entonces Radditz miró a la hermosa mujer próxima a su hermano. "Qué haces por diversión?" Luego los tres hombres rieron como idiotas mientras se miraban mutuamente.

Bulma rió ligeramente. "Estoy segura que nada que puedas manejar."

"Bulma!" la regañó el Dr. Briefs.

"Ya Briefs." Sonrió el Príncipe mientras se veía más bien entretenido con su atrevimiento. "Deja a la chica dar su opinión… Quiero decir para eso es que está aquí."

"Que amable de ti permitirme hablar." Ella volteó sus ojos. "Pero tenía la impresión de que no tenías interés en que estuviera aquí, junto a lo que tengo que decir."

"Bueno, siento tanto que no pudiera acompañarte aquí si eso es a lo que te estás refiriendo, pero estoy entrenando para salvar este universo de King Kold… Soy el Saiyajín más fuerte en el universo."

"Qué modesto de ti." Rió ella. "Quiero decir, en verdad debes tener a las mujeres cayendo sobre ti con esa frase."

La expresión de Vegeta se tornó muy oscura cuando su padre comenzó a reír. "Oh tenías razón Briefs… probablemente ella le dé a mi hijo actitud por actitud."

Toda la mesa rió cortamente antes de que el Rey Vegeta hiciera una recomendación. "Niña." Comenzó mirando a Bulma. "Estaba pensando que ya que vas a estar junto a nosotros por un tiempo creo que es apropiado que se te dé un adecuado recorrido."

"Eso suena maravilloso." Bulma sonrió simplemente.

"Yo la llevaré." Brolli, Radditz y Nappa se ofrecieron simultáneamente.

"Yo la llevaré." Interrumpió Vegeta silenciando las opciones.

"Oh eso no es necesario." Bulma le sonrió con falsa dulzura al Príncipe. "Entiendo lo ocupado que estás con tu entrenamiento y no soñaría con _molestarte_ con algo tan _lacayo _como escoltar a una _insignificante_ mujer humana en un recorrido por el castillo." Terminó ella con perfecto sarcasmo.

"Oh confía en mi. Eso no será una total carga." Sonrió Vegeta sin dejarla vencerlo.

"Muy bien." Suspiró ella más bien derrotada antes de mirar al Saiyajín junto a ella. "Entonces supongo que no te importaría si Kakarotto se nos une?"

Vegeta frunció. 'No lo haría.' "Por supuesto que no." Reflejó su falsa sinceridad. Luego se levantó elegantemente mientras caminaba alrededor de la mesa y le ofrecía su brazo. "Vamos?"

Contra su voluntad Bulma tomó su brazo mientras Kakarotto se levantaba para seguirlos de cerca. Los otros hombres en la mesa se encontraban siguiendo el fluido cuerpo de Bulma salir por la puerta mientras todos ellos envidiaban a los dos hombres con los que se había ido.

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de la autora**: Ja… Ja… Ja… Los Saiyajín son tan idiotas… Realmente tengo que decir que me reí mucho escribiendo este capítulo, y espero que lo leyeran… Bien, entonces los tres van a un recorrido y Bulma recibe una pequeña lección de historia, seguida por una lección de anatomía… Curiosos?… Confíen en mí que será bueno.


	4. Elevando el Calor

**CONQUISTANDO TODO**

_(Conquering All)_

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 4

Elevando el Calor

------

Una vez que dejaron el salón-comedor Bulma se alejó de Vegeta y se agarró de Kakarotto. Vegeta gruñó con desaprobación mientras la observaba descansar cómodamente su cabeza sobre el hombro de Kakarotto mientras los dos se paseaban alegremente por los corredores.

"Kakarotto." Comenzó Bulma mientras miraba al soldado. "Creo que estabas contándome sobre tu padre antes de que termináramos nuestro baile."

"Oh sí." Sonrió Kakarotto. "Era un hombre asombroso… tú le hubieras gustado… si todavía estuviera vivo."

"Lo siento." Suspiró Bulma. "No lo sabía."

"Está bien." Medio sonrió Kakarotto. "Sólo lo conocí en mi juventud pero lo recuerdo bien. Pudo haber sido un grandioso guerrero si no hubiera sido asesinado por Freezer."

"Freezer… Ese fue el horripilante lagarto para el que mi padre consiguió hacer el collar desplazador de ki hace quince años, verdad?"

Kakarotto asintió. "Sí. De no haber sido por tu padre todo nuestro planeta hubiera sido destruido."

Bulma frunció al tener la idea de tan hermoso planeta destruido. "Espero que su padre pueda ser derrotado."

"Lo será." Vegeta rompió su silencio. "Esa bestia morirá en mis manos, como Freezer lo hubiera hecho."

"Freezer." Frunció Bulma. "Pero eras sólo un niño. No podrías haber derrotado a Freezer."

"No importa." Siseó Vegeta. "Llegado el momento ascenderé a mi derecho de nacimiento y me convertiré en el más fuerte del universo."

"Wow… eso suena muy simple." Bulma volteó sus ojos mientras se paralizaba de repente cuando finalmente se dio cuenta dónde estaban. "Kami." Dijo suavemente mientras veía la vista bajo el cielo nocturno. "Es hermoso." Susurró ella mientras se separaba de Kakarotto para caminar hacia la niebla que fluía entre el jardín exquisitamente situado. Los dos hombres permanecieron atrás y observaron con asombro la vista. La luz de la luna sólo conseguía resaltar sus facciones. Ella se arrodilló y ligeramente acarició el agua que fluía atravesando el verdor del área. Luego se levantó y rió mientras regresaba hacia los dos hombres. "No entiendo." Comenzó ella mientras frotaba el agua entre sus dedos. "Esto parece fuera de lugar en un palacio construido sobre sangre y batallas."

Ambos hombres le fruncieron. "Nos gusta pelear, pero no somos salvajes." Dijo Kakarotto más bien ofendido. "Todavía tenemos la habilidad para disfrutar de las cosas más hermosas en la vida."

Entonces Bulma se giró y miró de nuevo la escena. "Ciertamente es hermoso." Sonrió ella.

"Sí… lo es." Terminó Vegeta mientras le echaba una mirada final a Bulma antes de girar para continuar su recorrido.

------

"Bueno Briefs… tengo que decir. Esa hija tuya es verdaderamente asombrosa."

"Gracias." Asintió Briefs. "Pero debo decir, tengo que preocuparme un poco. No estoy seguro que me guste la forma en que esos hombres estuvieron mirándola."

"No te preocupes Briefs. Tengo puesta una advertencia sobre todos mis hombres que en tanto le hablen inapropiadamente enviaré un rayo de ki hacia sus pechos que tomará semanas matarlos."

"Oh ahora me siento mejor." Rió el Dr. Briefs.

"Bueno, el único por el que tengo que preocuparme de verdad es por mi mocoso. Nunca se ha rendido antes de tener lo que quiere."

"Y crees que esté interesado en Bulma?" Briefs levantó una ceja.

"Sólo digo que mi muchacho es muy… difícil cuando se trata de mujeres… es raro verlo poner el ojo en una. Pero por la forma en que estaba mirando a tu muchacha… bueno sólo la prevendría… mi hijo puede ser muy persuasivo cuando quiere."

Briefs rió. "Y mi hija puede ser muy obstinada cuando quiere y si ella no está interesada en nada de lo que tu hijo pueda decir hará una diferencia."

"Estás diciendo que tu hija es más voluntariosa que mi hijo?"

"Sólo estoy diciendo que mi hija nunca ha conocido un hombre que no pudiera controlar completamente."

"Y mi mocoso nunca ha conocido una mujer que no pudiera conquistar."

"Bueno, entonces sólo tendremos que esperar y ver, no es así?"

Luego los dos hombres sonrieron mutuamente mientras esperaban por el regreso de sus hijos.

------

"Uuuhhhhaaa." Tembló Bulma. "Ustedes los Saiyajín no tienen algo de calor en este lugar?" preguntó ella mientras sentía la piel de gallina en sus brazos por el frío.

"No lo necesitamos." Sonrió Vegeta mientras caminaba detrás de Bulma y envolvía sus brazos alrededor de ella. Pudo sentir callar todo su cuerpo cuando se paralizó en shock. "Nosotros usamos nuestros ki." Terminó él mientras aumentaba el calor. Bulma sintió todo su cuerpo calentarse en el abrazo Saiyajín. Sintió un sorprendente confort en su agarre, pero después tuvo un minuto para recordar dónde estaba exactamente y se alejó de él.

"Es apenas útil en mi caso." Contestó ella simplemente mientras regresaba para caminar junto a Kakarotto.

'Mujer tonta'. Sonrió Vegeta para sí. 'Sólo es cuestión de tiempo.'

Pronto regresaron al salón comedor mientras ella caminaba hacia su padre y el Rey. "Verdaderamente disfruté la cena Señor, pero creo que ahora voy a regresar a mi habitación. Estoy más bien fatigada."

"Oh odio perderte tan pronto niña, pero estoy seguro que has tenido un largo día llegando de tu viaje y todo… Entonces te veré mañana en la mañana?" preguntó él mientras se levantaba y caminaba para besar delicadamente su mano.

"Por supuesto." Se sonrojó mientras les asentía dulcemente a los caballeros y otra vez salía del salón dejando al príncipe en un hipnótico trance observando sus esbeltas caderas balancearse mientras salía del salón.

"Kakarotto." Parpadeó el Rey. "Quiero que veas que llegue bien a su habitación."

"Sí Señor." Asintió Kakarotto antes de seguirla de cerca.

"Bulma." La llamó Kakarotto cuando consiguió alcanzarla.

"Kakarotto… Déjame adivinar, se supone que te aseguras de que encuentre mi habitación?"

"Algo así." Sonrió Kakarotto y otra vez le extendió su brazo esa noche.

"Para ser un Saiyajín eres un caballero." Rió ella.

Kakarotto se sonrojó. "Es fácil ser un caballero cuando tú eres la dama por la que estoy siéndolo."

Bulma en respuesta se ruborizó mientras alcanzaban su puerta. "Te gustaría entrar un rato?" preguntó ella modestamente.

Kakarotto dudó un momento antes de asentir en aceptación.

Una vez que entraron Bulma se quitó sus incómodos tacones mientras le indicaba a Kakarotto tomar asiento en el sofá junto a ella. "Y" se inclinó un poco. "Cómo es?"

"Cómo es qué?" preguntó Kakarotto no muy seguro de a lo que se refería.

Luego ella asintió hacia su cola que ansiosamente ondeaba adelante y atrás.

"Oh, como qué es mi cola." Kakarotto se sonrojó un poco. "No sé cómo explicarlo… es como un brazo o una pierna… es una parte de mi."

"En verdad." Sonrió ella mientras se acercaba más. "Para qué es?"

"Um…" tragó Kakarotto. "Me hace más fuerte, excepto cuando alguien la agarra, prácticamente me hace inútil."

"En verdad?" Bulma levantó una ceja sorprendida. "Y si es tanta amenaza por qué no te deshaces de ella?"

"Bueno." Comenzó Kakarotto, mientras se volvía más atrevido. "No sólo trae dolor… si se usa apropiadamente puede traer increíble _placer_." Ronroneó él mientras se acercaba a ella.

"En verdad?" Sonrió ella. "Te importa?" Preguntó ella mientras miraba el peludo apéndice.

"No." Susurró Kakarotto en una profunda y sexy voz mientras ondeaba su cola hacia adelante para que estuviera directo frente a ella.

Entonces gentilmente Bulma movió su dedo sobre su cola y escuchó intensamente cuando lo oyó ronronear como un gatito. Luego colocó su cola en una mano mientras comenzaba a acariciarla con la otra. "Oh Bulma." Gimió Kakarotto mientras su cuerpo se sonrojaba de deseo.

Bulma se encontraba completamente excitada con esto. Sintiendo que por ese segundo tenía tanto poder sobre alguien mucho más fuerte que ella hizo a su cuerpo precipitarse con excitación. Finalmente perdió el control y agarró el rostro de Kakarotto y lo haló hacia ella mientras entraba en su boca. Sabía tan delicioso mientras corría su lengua salvajemente alrededor de su boca.

Kakarotto envolvió su cola en su cintura y la haló hacia su pecho mientras deslizaba salvajemente sus manos a través de su largo cabello azul. "Bulma." Gimió él suavemente mientras presionaba su bajo cuerpo contra ella para que pudiera sentir su excitación. Bulma jadeó un poco al primer contacto. A pesar de su ropa, ella pudo sentir cuán inmenso era.

"Kakarotto." Ronroneó ella cuando lo sintió muy lentamente deslizar las tiras de su vestido revelando su pecho desnudo. Luego comenzó a atormentar sus senos, mientras observaba intensamente su cuerpo pulsando contra el suyo. Entonces lentamente comenzó a asaltar uno de sus ya endurecidos montículos con su lengua mientras masajeaba el otro con su mano libre.

Bulma jadeó mientras movía sus manos por su pecho y salvajemente le quitaba su camisa. Luego los dos yacían enredados en el sofá medio desnudos y palpitando por más. "Qué dices si… Nosotros… Llevamos esto… a arriba?…" Jadeó Bulma.

Entonces Kakarotto envolvió apasionadamente sus brazos a su alrededor mientras la halaba hacia su pecho y la cargaba hacia la habitación.

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de LGV**: Mal lugar para terminar sí, sí, sí lo sé… En realidad dormirán juntos? O serán interrumpidos por un celoso Príncipe Saiyajín??? Bueno, tendrán que esperar y averiguarlo…

**Nota de Inu: **Hola a todos... antes que nada quería agradecerles de todo corazón todos sus comentarios, son una gran motivación para mi y me alegra que les esté gustando, aprovecho también para disculparme por los pequeños errorcitos que se me puedan escapar y agradezco la paciencia que me han tenido por esto y por las actualizaciones las cuales procuro sean regulares para no dejarlos esperar mucho... Les recuerdo que todo el crédito de autoría de estas historias son para LGV, yo sólo cumplo con hacérselas llegar a todos en español... jeje... Se me cuidan mucho y besitos para todos... Hasta el próximo capítulo!!!


	5. Nunca toques lo que es Mío

**CONQUISTANDO TODO**

_(Conquering All)_

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 5

Nunca Toques lo que es Mío

------

"Qué demonios estará demorando a Kakarotto?" vociferó Vegeta mientras se sentaba esperando a que ese tonto regresara casi hace media hora.

"Probablemente se perdió en el camino de regreso." Rió Radditz.

"Tendrás que relajarte muchacho. Estoy seguro que decidió acostarse. Quiero decir, también acaba de regresar de dos días de viaje al que tú rehusaste ir tan inflexiblemente."

Vegeta sólo frunció. "Debería haberse reportado primero."

"No veo cuál es la importancia. No es como si Kakarotto no pudiera cuidarse." Dijo Brolli obviamente.

"No creo que sea Kakarotto por el que esté preocupado el muchacho." Rió Briefs mientras se levantaba. "Creo que también me retiraré. Tengo un largo día mañana."

"Muy bien entonces." Luego el Rey Vegeta se levantó y estrechó la mano del hombre. "Buenas noches viejo amigo."

El Dr. Briefs se fue hacia sus aposentos mientras pensaba en su hija. Tenía dos suposiciones de dónde estaba ese guardia y ambas terminaban con Bulma.

"Bueno mocoso." Comenzó el Rey con un bostezo. "Creo que me acostaré. Creo que podría necesitar un poco de… _consuelo_ después de esta noche."

Vegeta sólo volteó sus ojos mientras sus guardias asentían en acuerdo. "Digo que llamemos a todas las concubinas reales esta noche… Creo que podría necesitar unas cuantas." Brolli trató de desechar el frío que esa mujer había enviado por su espina.

"Débiles tontos." Siseó Vegeta. "Dejar que una maldita mujer te lleve a esto."

"Oh?" Rió Radditz. "Estás diciendo que no vas a necesitar ningún _servicio_ esta noche?"

"Oh, sí." Sonrió Vegeta. "Pero no es una inútil concubina la que tengo en mente."

"VEGETA!" Siseó el Rey. "No te atrevas…"

"Haré lo que me plazca." Vegeta se despidió bruscamente y salió precipitado por el corredor y en dirección de la habitación de Bulma.

"Ese muchacho necesita aprender una lección." Gruñó el Rey antes de despedir a sus soldados y hacer su salida.

------

Finalmente Vegeta alcanzó la habitación de Bulma y golpeó la puerta tan educadamente como nunca. Esperó unos minutos por una respuesta antes de permitirse entrar. Entró en la habitación y miró alrededor, pero no vio a Bulma. Luego miró hacia las escaleras y sonrió. 'Supongo que ya se acostó… Muy mal que no vaya a tener mucho sueño.' Vegeta rió antes de dirigirse hacia las escaleras, pero se detuvo en seco cuando escuchó un suave jadeo y gemidos. 'Qué demonios?' Levantó una ceja mientras agarraba el pomo de la puerta y la giraba muy lentamente.

Nada pudo haber preparado a Vegeta para la vista que percibió mientras entraba. Kakarotto estaba tendido sobre Bulma empujando salvajemente dentro de ella mientras ella gritaba en éxtasis. Dolorosamente observó mientras ella envolvía ceñidamente sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Kakarotto y clavaba sus uñas en su espalda ansiando su liberación.

Vegeta sacó todo su autocontrol para no correr a acabar con Kakarotto y luego tomar su lugar complaciendo a la diosa ojiazul, pero usó su dominio y salió de la habitación sin que Bulma lo notara. Sin embargo, Vegeta rápidamente elevó y disminuyó su ki para dejarle saber a Kakarotto que estaba ahí y por un segundo permitirle al tonto sentir su furia.

Los ojos de Kakarotto se abrieron justo después que sintió flamear el ki de Vegeta, pero no tuvo el tiempo para reaccionar cuando sintió alcanzar su clímax casi simultáneamente con el de Bulma. Kakarotto abrazó a Bulma mientras la halaba ceñidamente en su pecho. Sabía que si Vegeta estaba la mitad de celoso como su ki lo hizo parecer esta podría ser la última oportunidad que tendría para acostarse con esta mujer quien había encendido el camino hacia su corazón. Miró a Bulma. Sabía que los humanos no podían sentir el ki así que no debió haber notado la presencia de Vegeta. Temía lo que esto significaba. Vegeta era un hombre muy posesivo, y si había puesto un ojo sobre Bulma… No quería pensar en eso. Miró otra vez a la frágil mujer en sus brazos que justo había conseguido recuperarse de su orgasmo.

"Estuviste… asombroso." Jadeó ella mientras lo besaba ligeramente en los labios.

"Así lo estuviste tú." Contestó él mientras halaba las cobijas sobre los dos para dejarse llevar a una noche de pacífico sueño.

------

"Dónde está tu hija?" Preguntó el Rey Vegeta mientras revisaba la hora.

"Oh nunca puedo seguir a esa niña." Rió Briefs.

"Supongo que no sabe dónde está ella su Alteza." Bromeó Brolli mientras se precipitaba hacia el príncipe que estaba de pie en las sombras. "Lo recuerdo diciendo algo sobre tener un entremés con la mujer anoche."

Vegeta sólo le frunció el ceño al hombre haciéndolo callar mientras intervenía Radditz. "Hey, dónde está mi tonto hermano?"

Todos los hombres se miraron mutuamente buscando la respuesta, y pusieron a pensar a sus mentes. Pero antes de que pudieran preguntar Kakarotto llegó torpemente por la puerta. "Siento mucho llegar tarde Señor." Kakarotto se inclinó hacia el Rey.

"Está bien muchacho." Rió el Rey. "Pero todos nos preguntábamos dónde estabas exactamente."

"Um… Yo estaba--"

"Buenos días caballeros." Saludó Bulma mientras entraba en el salón en un par de pantalones holgados y un top distrayentemente ajustado. Todos los hombres sonrieron hacia ella olvidando a Kakarotto.

"Bien, es bueno que te nos unas." Bromeó Briefs mientras caminaba hacia su hija.

"Yo… ah." Ella contuvo su sonrojo mientras rápidamente miraba a Kakarotto. "Tuve una larga noche."

'Hubiera sido más larga si fuera conmigo.' Vegeta se encogió pensando que ese Saiyajín de tercera clase no debería haber tenido el privilegio.

"Bueno suficiente de conversaciones frívolas." Interrumpió el Rey. "Tienes las provisiones querida?"

Entonces Bulma sacó una cápsula de su bolsillo y presionó la parte superior y la tiró al suelo. Después de que la nube de humo se aclaró toda la oficina del Dr. Briefs apareció. "Espero que tengas todo lo que necesitas." Bulma miró a su padre.

"Debería… Comenzamos?" Entonces Bulma asintió mientras los dos comenzaban su trabajo.

"Bueno mocoso." El Rey Vegeta se giró hacia su hijo. "Creo que tienes entrenamiento que hacer."

Luego el Rey Vegeta volteó y se fue mientras Brolli, Radditz y Nappa se apresuraban sobre Kakarotto. "Así que lo hiciste?" Preguntó Radditz prácticamente babeando. "La fornicaste?"

Entonces Kakarotto se resolvió y golpeó a su hermano en la cara enviándolo a volar por el salón. "Aprende algunos modales… hermano." Siseó Kakarotto mientras se encaminaba fuera del salón.

"Kakarotto." Dijo Vegeta mientras detenía en seco al guardia. "Qué dices si te me unes para un encuentro?"

Kakarotto no tuvo opción. Él era el príncipe y no podía rechazarlo. "Sí Señor." Se inclinó él humildemente antes de seguirlo al salón de entrenamiento.

Los dos estaban en completo silencio mientras Vegeta pasaba la primera media hora del encuentro acabando con la vida del guardia. Una vez que golpeó a Kakarotto al punto de arrastrarlo dentro y fuera de la conciencia se bajó al suelo y se arrodilló junto al apaleado hombre. "Lo disfrutaste?" preguntó Vegeta siniestramente.

"Ella… nunca… te querrá." Dijo Kakarotto sabiendo exactamente por qué era este pequeño enfrentamiento.

Vegeta sólo rió ante las falsas esperanzas del hombre. Luego se paró sobre las costillas de Kakarotto forzándolo a gritar de dolor. "Ya, ya, Kakarotto… Ella me querrá y tú vas a asegurarte de eso… Sólo haz lo que diga… Y no tendré que matarte."

"Olvídalo… No voy a dejarte… lastimar a Bulma." Dijo Kakarotto.

"Oh, ahí es donde te equivocas." Sonrió Vegeta mientras se inclinaba para levantar al derrotado Saiyajín por el cuello para que pudiera verlo a los ojos. "No la lastimaré… En realidad planeo complacerla como ningún hombre lo ha hecho antes… Así que honestamente estarías haciéndole un favor al nunca… nunca… jamás… tocar lo que es mío OTRA VEZ!" gritó Vegeta mientras impactaba a Kakarotto en el pecho enviándolo por el salón y aterrizando en la pared dejó un enorme cráter.

Kakarotto consiguió mantenerse consciente mientras observaba a Vegeta caminar hacia él. "Ahora escucha cuidadosamente Kakarotto. Voy a decirte exactamente qué hacer… Y si cometes un simple error… Te enviaré a la próxima dimensión antes de que puedas parpadear."

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de la autora**: Qué va a hacerle hacer Vegeta a Kakarotto? Lo hará? Funcionará? Y qué hay de Bulma? Eeek… Espero que esto no sea muy doloroso para todos los anti-Goku/Bulma (o en este caso Kakarotto/Bulma), pero esperen y vean lo que pasa!

**Nota de Inu:** Bueno, antes que nada les pido disculpas si me he demorado un poquito en actualizar pero es que he tenido dos semanas un tanto complicadas, jeje, espero me comprendan y me perdonen por eso. En compensación y como un pequeño presente de navidad voy a actualizar las tres historias que he publicado haste el momento, en los próximos días estaré ausente de casa así que espero estar de nuevo con ustedes a mediados de la próxima semana para una nueva actualización antes de año nuevo... No me queda más sino agradecerles por todo ese apoyo e interés por estas historias de LGV, me alegra mucho que las estén disfrutando así como yo lo hice alguna vez... Gracias a todos y de todo corazón les deseo que pasen una FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!...

Besos y abrazos para todos... Hasta la próxima semana!!!... JO! JO! JO!!!


	6. Sólo un Cuerpo

**CONQUISTANDO TODO**

_(Conquering All)_

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 6

Sólo un Cuerpo

------

"Fauuuwww…" respiró Bulma cuando terminó sus ajustes.

"Creo que es suficiente por hoy." Sonrió el Dr. Briefs mientras ayudaba a su hija a levantarse. "Además… Creo que tienes un caballero esperando por ti."

"Cómo lo…"

"Por favor niña… Lo sé todo." Sonrió el Dr. Briefs.

Bulma se sonrojó levemente mientras se dirigía directo a su habitación, en donde ella y Kakarotto aceptaron encontrarse la noche siguiente. Se relajó en el sofá por unos minutos esperando a que llegara. Se recostó recordando lo asombroso que él se sentía. Se sonrojó un poco de sólo pensar en eso. Comenzó a impacientarse cuando se dio cuenta que no podía esperar. 'Bueno tal vez sólo iré y veré qué lo está deteniendo.' Luego se fue y avanzó tres habitaciones y golpeó suavemente en su puerta. Esperó unos segundos, pero nadie llegó. Ella iba a irse, pero pensó que había escuchado algunos ruidos así que giró la perilla para abrir la puerta.

Cuando abrió la puerta sintió desplomar su quijada mientras las lágrimas llegaban a sus ojos. Kakarotto estaba acostado desnudo bajo una mujer Saiyajín quien estaba meciéndose encima de él. Cubrió su boca para abstenerse de gritar, aunque debió dejar escapar un gimoteo porque captó la atención de Kakarotto quien miró hacia ella. Sus ojos estaban llenos con una mezcla de placer y expectativa cuando vio la mirada de dolor en su rostro. Entonces Kakarotto empujó a la mujer que estaba sobre él mientras se subía sus pantalones y caminaba hacia ella.

"Bulma--"

Él no tuvo una oportunidad de decir otra palabra cuando la mano de Bulma se levantó y lo golpeó en la cara. Esto no lo lastimó físicamente, pero una lágrima se deslizó por su rostro mientras se preparaba para lo próximo.

"Cómo demonios pudiste!?" Gritó ella, sin dejar de producir lágrimas.

"Cómo demonios pude?" preguntó él tratando de sonar tan frío como fuera posible. "No esperarías que te quisiera sólo a ti? Digo, fuiste divertida, pero eres terriblemente débil. Y un Saiyajín macho tiene necesidades, necesidades que una débil criatura como tú no puede llenar."

Bulma estaba colorada con una mezcla de dolor y disgusto. "No lo creo! Cómo pude haber estado tan equivocada sobre ti? Verdaderamente debo haber sido una tonta para creer que en verdad te preocupabas por más que sólo mi cuerpo!"

"Ja." Rió él fríamente. "Y pensar que viniste aquí por tu inteligencia." Luego Kakarotto continuó riendo sarcásticamente mientras observaba a Bulma salir de su habitación incapaz de soportar más esto. Tan pronto como se fue Kakarotto tuvo una enferma sensación que plagó su estómago cuando vio a la mujer con la que estaba precipitarse hacia él.

"Quién era esa?" le preguntó la ingenua concubina al descorazonado hombre a su lado.

"Fuera." Siseó él mientras le tiraba sus ropas y apuntaba hacia la puerta.

"Bastardo." Escupió ella antes de ponerse su ropa e irse.

Luego Kakarotto subió a su ducha mientras apretaba sus puños de la rabia. 'Perdóname.' Pensó Kakarotto para sí mientras trataba de prepararse para enfrentar las consecuencias de sus acciones.

------

Bulma todavía estaba llorando mientras caminaba por el corredor hacia su habitación. Casi estaba en su puerta cuando sintió un brazo agarrarla desde atrás. "Déjame ir." Gimoteó ella asumiendo que era Kakarotto.

"Qué pasó?" preguntó una profunda y áspera voz y fue cuando se dio cuenta que no era Kakarotto detrás de ella.

Entonces se armó de todo su valor para encarar al arrogante Príncipe. "Mira." Comenzó sin importarle que estuviera permitiéndole ver sus lágrimas, su debilidad. "He tenido una noche fatal como está y no necesito que tú la empeores."

Vegeta estaba un poco sorprendido por las lágrimas, pero trató de ignorarlas mientras continuaba con su falsa sinceridad. "Qué pasó?"

"Déjame ir." Gimió ella mientras trataba de alejarse de él.

"Mujer." Comenzó Vegeta inocentemente mientras se acercaba a ella para secar una lágrima. "Dime quién hizo esto… Lo mataré si tú quieres."

El estómago de Bulma se revolvió ante la idea de que matar fuera la solución para todos los Saiyajín. "No necesito a nadie muerto, sólo necesito estar sola." Luego trató de soltarse otra vez, pero él no la dejó ir.

"Mujer." Ahora Vegeta recurrió a la preocupación fingida. "Me duele ver a una joven mujer como tú tan indispuesta… debes permitirme ayudar."

Bulma escuchó la implicación en su voz, no era tonta; sabía exactamente cómo quería _ayudarla. _"Por favor… Sólo me gustaría estar sola."

"Sabes," comenzó Vegeta halándola más cerca destellando esa sexy sonrisa. "El mejor remedio para el dolor es estar con alguien más."

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron sin creer la audacia de este hombre. "Vegeta…" comenzó tratando de llevar esto gentilmente.

"Shhh." Susurró él mientras movía su dedo sobre sus labios. Luego para su sorpresa Vegeta presionó sus labios gentilmente contra los suyos mientras colocaba una mano alrededor de su cabeza y la halaba más cerca. Bulma jadeó un poco cuando lo sintió mover su lengua por sus dientes rogando más acceso. Ella no quería nada más que empujarlo lejos, pero entonces la idea de Kakarotto y esa otra mujer y todo, no quería nada más que venganza. Lentamente comenzó a responder mientras subía y bajaba sus manos por su espalda mientras abría su boca para permitirle explorarla más.

Vegeta medio sonrió cuando la sintió presionarse contra él. Luego la empujó gentilmente hacia atrás hasta que los dos entraron en su habitación. Cerró la puerta tras ellos, pero cuidadoso de no separarse por un simple segundo de ella. Luego comenzó a subir y bajar su mano por su cuerpo mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello hasta alcanzar su pecho. Entonces por un momento detuvo su exploración mientras llevaba sus manos a su camisa para desabrochar los botones lentamente.

Bulma mientras tanto halló sus manos enredadas en su cabello mientras su jadeo se incrementaba en completos gemidos. Luego sintió total alegría cuando él terminó de desabotonar su camisa y comenzaba a deslizar sus manos tras ella para desabrochar su brassier. Sin embargo, fue ante esta acción que Bulma cayó en cuenta de qué estaba pasando exactamente y detuvo sus manos para empujarlo lejos.

'Qué demonios?' se preguntó Vegeta mientras veía a la mujer frente a él tratando de recuperar su aliento. "Qué… pasa?" preguntó él sonando más disgustado de lo que planeaba.

"Yo… no puedo hacerlo." Susurró ella mientras comenzaba a abotonar su camisa de nuevo.

"Mujer…" Susurró Vegeta mientras colocaba su mano sobre su mejilla.

"Lo siento." Medio lloró ella. "Esto… esto no está bien." Luego lo besó levemente en los labios antes de alejarse de él. "Por favor entiende." Dijo ella disculpándose mientras se giraba y se dirigía arriba para pasar la noche sola.

Vegeta estaba completamente sorprendido con esto. Nunca en su vida lo había rechazado una mujer. Nunca nadie lo había dejado llegar tan cerca y luego alejarlo. Nunca una mujer lo había dejado en tal estado _dolorosamente _insatisfecho. 'Maldita mujer!' Siseó él mientras se giraba para irse.

Vegeta no estuvo dos pasos fuera de su puerta cuando escuchó una sarcástica voz. "Cuál es el problema su Alteza… No pudiste llevar a la cama a la mujercita terrícola?"

Vegeta volteó para ver al rencoroso guardia parado tras él. "Te sugiero que te muerdas tu lengua Kakarotto… Pude haber dispuesto de tu vida hasta aquí, pero no dudaré en cumplir mi palabra." Siseó Vegeta.

"Por supuesto su alteza." Se burló Kakarotto. "No quise retrasarte, estoy seguro que estabas en camino al harem aunque no esperaría mucho. Ella estuvo mucho mejor que cualquiera de esas inútiles mujeres."

Los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron ante el intento del hombre por incitarlo a una pelea, sin embargo Vegeta mantuvo su compostura. "Bueno pronto tendré ese placer. Sin embargo tú…" Vegeta se acercó más. "Nunca lo tendrás de nuevo." Vegeta enfatizó la parte 'nunca'.

"No." Dijo Kakarotto simplemente. "Tú 'nunca' lo tendrás. Eso es lo que nunca entenderás Vegeta! Cuando ves a Bulma ves un cuerpo donde quieres estar adentro, cuando yo miro a Bulma veo a una verdadera persona! Esa es la diferencia. Eso es por qué todo esto es una pérdida. Nunca sentirá nada por ti, y tú nunca sentirás nada por ella. Estás perdiendo tu tiempo en sexo sin sentido que sólo va a terminar lastimándola!"

"Como lo hiciste tú?" le recordó Vegeta dolorosamente.

El corazón de Kakarotto se hundió. Ya se arrepentía de ser tan débil para evitar seguir las amenazas del Príncipe, y esto sólo lo empeoraba. Simplemente gruñó mientras se giraba y dejaba al Príncipe nadar en su fracaso.

'Maldito Kakarotto' siseó Vegeta mientras lo observaba irse. 'Es un tonto si piensa que su pequeña charla va a hacer una diferencia. Quiero a esta mujer, y la tendré.' Lo decidió definitivamente. Por supuesto sabía que no iba a ser una tarea fácil. 'Cómo se atreve a rechazarme… Soy el futuro Rey! Debería estar honrada que le permita acostarse conmigo!' Vegeta sacudió su cabeza. Tuvo que preguntarse qué lo hacía tan débil alrededor de ella. Si otra mujer le hubiera dicho no, hubiera… Tuvo que pensar un momento mientras notaba que nunca se había enfrentado con una situación como esta. 'Bueno sé que no me hubiera ido sin decir una palabra de esto! Ah… Qué pasa con esta mujer?' Se gritó para sí. 'Debe ser el reto.' Razonó él. 'Sí, es que mi cuerpo desea a esta mujer y mi mente está sedienta por el reto de conseguirla. Sólo tengo que satisfacer esta maldita urgencia… Y una vez que sea satisfecha puedo continuar con la vida… Y será satisfecha… pronto.' Sonrió él mientras se dirigía al piso de arriba para una larga ducha fría antes de regresar por algo de intenso entrenamiento para despejar su mente de esto.

------

Mientras tanto Bulma yacía en la cama preguntándose qué pasaba con ella. Sólo había estado en este planeta por dos días y ya había dormido y sido engañada por un hombre y luego tenía a otro, el príncipe para hacerlo aún peor, casi en su cama. 'Qué estoy haciendo! Me prometí que no iba a caer más. No iba a dejar que la lujuria nublara mi juicio. No iba a dejar que un hombre me usara más.' Bulma cerró sus ojos y sintió una lágrima correr por su rostro. 'Por qué es que sólo atraigo escoria? Por qué no puedo encontrar un muchacho que me quiera por mi, que quiera más que sólo mi cuerpo.' Bulma cayó de nuevo en la cama. 'Bueno, no voy a encontrar eso aquí. Será mejor que me clave en este proyecto y paso todo esto tan rápido como sea posible.' Suspiró Bulma mientras cerraba sus ojos para dejarse llevar a una noche de sueño sin descanso.

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de la autora**: Bueno, Bulma y Vegeta tienen metas. Muy mal que no encajen. En el próximo capítulo regresaremos al asunto de derrotar a Kold y veremos cómo Bulma logra crear un nuevo juguete que puede ser multibeneficioso para ella y el Príncipe. Pueden adivinar? Sólo esperen hasta el próximo capítulo!

------


	7. Manteniendo el Control

**CONQUISTANDO TODO**

_(Conquering All)_

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 7

Manteniendo el Control

------

Vegeta estaba caminando furioso por los corredores. Habían pasado cuatro días desde esa noche y todavía nada. 'No creo en esta mujer! Puede caer en la cama con ese débil de tercera clase después de dos malditos días y a mi… el Príncipe Saiyajín, destinado a ser el más fuerte en el universo, se rehúsa! Juro que estoy medio tentado a matar a esta mujer después de terminar de jugar con ella. Pensar… que soy diez veces el hombre que es Kakarotto… Por qué demonios ella… Ah… no puedo dejar que esta ramera me gane!'

"Príncipe Vegeta." Interrumpió Nappa más bien asustado mientras entraba a la sala de entrenamiento.

"Qué?" gruñó Vegeta.

"Um Señor… Ah… Su padre me ha pedido… Um… ver cómo va su progreso…" Dijo Nappa.

"Oh sí?" preguntó Vegeta completamente insultado. Como si fuera algún niño que tiene que ser examinado. "Si quiere saber cómo estoy progresando puedes decirle… No… Qué tal si le muestras."

Entonces Vegeta comenzó a elevar su poder, cuando estuvo listo para empezar a liberar su rabia contenida.

------

Bulma estaba almorzando con Radditz después de una larga mañana en el laboratorio de ciencia. "Juro que cada vez que tenemos una ruptura es como si nos encontráramos con otra barricada."

Radditz sólo se encogió de hombros sin entender realmente nada de Ciencia. "No me preocuparía por eso. Estoy seguro que el príncipe Vegeta se volverá lo suficientemente fuerte para vencer a Kold y no necesitaremos la cosa que estás haciendo."

"Es un…" Comenzó a decir ella.

"Como sea… estoy seguro que el Príncipe nos sacará del apuro." Dijo Radditz con seguridad.

"Bueno, espero que tengas razón." Suspiró Bulma sin gustarle realmente el tema de conversación.

"Comiendo sin mi?" Una profunda voz masculina llegó detrás de Bulma. Entonces se volteó para ver a Brolli de pie con sus brazos cruzados y una sonrisa en su rostro.

"La dama está comiendo conmigo!" Gruñó Radditz defensivo.

Brolli sólo rió mientras retiraba una silla. "Sé honesta." Él le destelló sus grandes y blancos dientes a Bulma. "No preferirías comer con un hombre real?"

Bulma volteó sus ojos mientras se levantaba. "En realidad ya terminé, pero si quieres quedarte y comer con Radditz estoy segura que le encantará la compañía." Y con esa idea, Bulma se giró y dejó a los dos hombres.

"Ja." Se burló Radditz como niño. "Ves, ella no quiere sentarse contigo."

Brolli sólo apretó sus dientes. "Por favor, la mujer sólo está enceguecida por algún encaprichamiento con tu tonto hermano."

"No realmente." Sonrió Radditz mientras le indicaba a Brolli que se acercara. "Escuché que los dos pasaron una noche juntos y luego se separaron como si se odiaran mutuamente."

"De verdad?" Sonrió Brolli. "Eso es muy interesante."

Radditz levantó una ceja ante la nueva expresión del hombre. "Espera un minuto… Yo no dije-"

"Suficiente!" Gruñó Brolli. "Si ella terminó con Kakarotto después de una noche entonces imagino que no tomará mucho persuadirla para…" Tranquilamente Brolli rió sádicamente antes de levantarse otra vez. "Agradable conversación contigo Radditz." Mintió Brolli mientras dejaba al desconcertado soldado.

------

"Y cómo van las cosas?" preguntó el Rey Vegeta cuando decidió pasar donde el Dr. Briefs para revisar su progreso.

"Muy bien." Sonrió el Dr. Briefs. "Mi hija y yo hemos hecho increíbles progresos. Estimamos que posiblemente estará listo para nuestra primera prueba al final del mes."

El Rey asintió. "Si tienes éxito en esto Briefs mi pueblo te deberá a ti y a tu hija una deuda de gratitud." Dijo el Rey simplemente.

"Cierto." Rió el Dr. Briefs. "Y sé lo bien que pagas tus deudas."

El Rey sólo se bufó. "Y dónde está esa vivaz hija tuya?" Preguntó el Rey mientras miraba alrededor.

"Radditz vino y los dos se fueron a almorzar." Explicó el Dr. Briefs mientras comenzaba a juguetear con uno de sus aparatos.

Entonces el Rey se encogió y volteó para irse.

"Padre!" Interrumpió el Príncipe mientras se pavoneaba en el laboratorio de ciencia cargando el ensangrentado cuerpo de Nappa sobre su hombro. "Escuché que querías ver mi progreso." Rió Vegeta mientras tiraba el cuerpo del hombre a los pies de su padre. "Aquí está."

"Maldición Vegeta!" gruñó el Rey mientras pateaba a Nappa para asegurarse de que todavía estuviera vivo. "Nappa es uno de mis guardias, muchacho! Golpea a uno de los tuyos!" El Rey hizo mala cara mientras cruzaba sus brazos enojado.

Entonces Vegeta rió ante su padre. "Ya ves, he querido hablar contigo de esto. Derroté a tu guardia, y maté diez élites antes de eso y no tengo un rasguño que mostrar. Cómo demonios se supone que voy a volverme más fuerte si no hay una maldita alma en el planeta que pueda ser un reto?!"

El Rey frunció. "Veo tu punto, pero me temo que tu única opción en este momento es concentrarte en la técnica."

"Mi técnica es perfecta!" Siseó Vegeta. "En lo que necesito trabajar es en fuerza y velocidad."

"Entonces tal vez pueda ayudar." Dijo Bulma mientras los tres hombres volteaban para verla de pie en el marco de la puerta obviamente habiendo escuchado toda la conversación. "Si lo que necesitas es incrementar tu fuerza y velocidad entonces tengo justo el juguete para ti." Caminó ella pasando a los tres hombres para entrar al laboratorio y salir de nuevo.

"Oh." Sonrió Vegeta. "Y qué _juguete _tienes para mi?"

Bulma tuvo que reflejar su expresión mientras sacaba la cápsula que había traído. Luego presionó la parte de arriba y la lanzó hacia un área abierta del laboratorio. Afuera apareció un enorme salón circular.

Luego Bulma caminó y abrió la puerta para guiar a los hombres adentro. Los tres hombres miraron alrededor confundidos. "Sólo es una sala de entrenamiento." Vegeta sacudió su cabeza. "Ya tengo muchas de esas."

"Esta no es una simple sala de entrenamiento… Sólo espera un segundo." Luego miró a su padre. "Creo que los dos deberíamos salir." El Dr. Briefs asintió mientras dejaban dentro al Rey y al Príncipe. Sólo segundos después de haber cerrado la puerta comenzaron a sentir cómo el peso se añadía gradualmente a sus cuerpos. Luego la presión se volvió tanta que el Rey Vegeta cayó de rodillas como si sintiera que estaba siendo halado hacia el piso.

Sin embargo, el Príncipe Vegeta todavía estaba de pie, pero podía sentir la presión. 'Así que sabe… ella creó una máquina que puede incrementar la gravedad natural… impresionante.'

Luego la gravedad rápidamente volvió a la normalidad cuando Bulma vio que el Rey estaba un poco débil. Entonces los dos científicos entraron a la cápsula. "Y qué piensan?" Bulma miró a los dos hombres.

"Estoy… impresionado." Respiró el Rey.

"Cuánto sube la gravedad?" preguntó el Príncipe mientras estudiaba de cerca la sala.

"Por ahora sólo va a treinta. Sin embargo, puedo ajustar eso. Creo que podría resistir hasta doscientos, cuatrocientos o quinientos tal vez."

El Rey rió un poco. "En realidad no crees que mi hijo pueda resistir eso?"

"Por supuesto que puedo." Gruñó el príncipe. "Puedo soportar cualquier cosa que esta máquina pueda dar."

El Rey sólo volteó sus ojos. "Muy bien entonces… Bulma te importaría pasar tiempo extra trabajando en esto?"

"Estoy segura que no será mucho más trabajo." Sonrió ella inocentemente. "No me importa."

"Perfecto." Luego el Rey Vegeta avanzó y levemente besó la mano de Bulma. "Verdaderamente es un honor tenerte de nuestro lado."

El Príncipe volteó sus ojos.

"Pensé que era un honor tenerme de tu lado?" Rió el Dr. Briefs.

El Rey se le unió en carcajadas mientras los dos regresaban al dispositivo dejando a Bulma y a Vegeta incómodos. "Bueno… Creo que debería comenzar con esto." Dijo ella simplemente mientras sacaba algunas herramientas de una de las cápsulas. Sin embargo, antes de poder comenzar a trabajar sintió una cálida mano subir por su brazo.

"Y dime…" preguntó Vegeta mientras se acercaba a ella para que pudiera sentir su aliento en su cuello. "Qué te haría crear una máquina como esta?"

Bulma trató de alejar todo el nerviosismo de su voz. "A mi primer novio le gustaba entrenar, así que la hice para ayudarlo… Por supuesto que no era así de fuerte. No creo que lo lograra con más de diez veces."

"Ya veo." Sonrió Vegeta mientras colocaba ambas manos en la mesa frente a ella, atrapándola entre sus brazos. "Entonces es por eso que lo dejaste… Muy débil para ti?"

Bulma tembló un poco. Podía sentir todo su cuerpo calentarse cuando se acercó a ella. Sabía que esto no iba a funcionar. Tenía que mantener el control. "Lo dejé porque no podía…" Ella se volteó para que su cuerpo estuviera a sólo centímetros lejos del suyo. Lo miró profundamente a los ojos mientras sonreía. "Complacerme adecuadamente."

Vegeta devolvió su sonrisa mientras se inclinaba para que sus labios estuvieran casi tocándose. "Es verdaderamente un crimen para un hombre complacer inadecuadamente a una mujer." Susurró él mientras gentilmente rozaba sus labios contra los de ella. Bulma levantó levemente su cabeza cuando lo sintió deslizar su mano por su espalda y luego halarla más cerca para que pudiera sentir su duro cuerpo contra su delicada figura.

"Bulma me preguntaba si tú--" el Dr. Briefs se congeló a media oración cuando vio a su hija en los brazos del Príncipe.

"Papá." Jadeó Bulma mientras se alejaba de Vegeta. "Ah… Qué necesitabas?"

El Dr. Briefs levantó una ceja. "Esperaba poder hablar contigo." Bulma asintió mientras tomaba aire y seguía a su padre. "Creo que tu padre también quiere hablar contigo Vegeta." El Dr. Briefs mencionó enojado antes de escoltar a su hija. Vegeta se bufó mientras observaba a los dos girar y salir. 'No lo creo! Estar obligado a esperar así! Soy el maldito Príncipe! Tengo cualquier mujer que quiera cada vez que quiera! No esperaré más! Esta noche… Me divertiré y luego se terminará este juego!'

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de la autora**: Bien, Vegeta piensa que tendrá algo de acción esta noche, pero Bulma caerá presa de sus encantos? No lo voy a decir…


	8. No Era Como lo Quería

**CONQUISTANDO TODO**

_(Conquering All)_

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 8

No era como lo quería

------

Bulma estuvo increíblemente distraída el resto de la noche. Durante el regreso a su habitación descubrió que no podía sacarse a Vegeta de su mente. Se sentía tan asombroso presionado contra su cuerpo, tan invitante en su beso, y tan excitado por su presión. Imaginaba que esto no era sólo un fortuito encuentro lujurioso. Podía decir que él sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Tuvo que sonreír. Había pasado un tiempo desde que tuvo a un hombre tratando de seducirla así. Estaba acostumbrada a seducir, estar en la ofensiva. Encontraba esta obvia persecución más bien intrigante, sin mencionar una excelente distracción de Kakarotto. 'Ah… Qué estoy pensando? Aquí voy otra vez, no puedo dejar que este hombre llegue a mi.' Tan pronto como terminó la idea sintió dos brazos envolverse por su cintura.

Bulma trató de conservar la calma mientras se giraba lentamente. "Justo estaba pensando en ti--"

"En verdad… no tenía idea que estuviera en tu mente."

Bulma se heló cuando se dio cuenta que no era Vegeta detrás de ella. "Br----Brolli." Tartamudeó ella mientras se alejaba de él. "Pensé que eras alguien más."

"Oh… Y quién podría ser?" Inquirió él esperando a que completara la oración con Kakarotto.

"Um… no es importante." Se encogió ella. "Pero si me disculpas estaba yendo a mi habitación."

"Oh?" Inquirió el alto Saiyajín. "Una larga y tranquila noche?"

"Um… algo así." Sonrió ella mientras abría su puerta sólo para notar que Brolli todavía estaba justo tras ella.

"Hay algo más?" preguntó ella antes de abrir la puerta.

"Oh… Lo siento." Se detuvo más cerca. "Pero el Rey me ha dicho asegurarme que tu cuarto sea seguro antes de que entres."

Bulma levantó una ceja. "Estás seguro? Digo, no había hecho que alguien lo hiciera las otras noches?"

"Por supuesto." Sonrió él mientras empujaba la puerta y entraba. Bulma lo siguió pero unos pasos atrás. Luego el guardia miró alrededor de la habitación un momento antes de regresar a Bulma.

"Bueno todo parece bien… Te agradezco por tu asistencia… Pero creo que ahora puedes irte." Tartamudeó Bulma.

"Estás segura? Quiero decir, parecías un poco preocupada… Podría quedarme si gustas." Dijo Brolli acercándose a ella.

"No… No… De verdad estoy bien… Creo que sólo voy a dormir un poco, así que puedes irte si no te importa."

"En verdad no creo que deba." Susurró él mientras movía su mano por su cabello liberándola de su cola de caballo. Bulma sólo se sacudió pero antes de poder alejarse Brolli tenía su brazo alrededor de su cintura. "Eso no fue muy amable." Sonrió él. "Sólo estaba admirando tu aroma." Susurró él mientras se inclinaba para oler su cabello. "Delicioso." Susurró él.

Bulma comenzó a asustarse a este punto. "Mira Brolli, en verdad creo que necesitas irte." Ella trató de zafarse de él.

"Por qué?" preguntó sorprendido por su aprehensión. "Esta puede ser una agradable aventura." Susurró él seductoramente mientras comenzaba a besar ligeramente su cuello.

"Brolli dije no!" Finalmente gritó ella lo fuerte suficiente para dejar sus intenciones completamente claras.

Entonces Brolli miró a Bulma con una mortal mirada en sus ojos. "Te lo advierto mujer." Comenzó él mientras rudamente halaba a Bulma hacia él. "Puedo ser un hombre muy gentil… o uno muy rudo… Es tu elección."

Bulma sintió una lágrima salir de su ojo mientras intentaba alejarse una vez más. "Por favor no." Ella se sonó cuando se dio cuenta que ninguna cantidad de forcejeo podría salvarla.

"Deseo poder contenerme." Suspiró el hombre. "Pero debes saber que con una belleza como la tuya, sólo estás pidiéndolo. Digo, no es justo que le permitieras a Kakarotto tenerte y a nadie más. Y soy un hombre que cree en la justicia." Sonrió Brolli antes de meter su lengua en su boca mientras su mano subía y bajaba por su cuerpo asegurándose de sentir cada curva.

Luego se separó para comenzar a besar su camino por su cuello mientras alcanzaba su blusa. "No!" gritó ella mientras luchaba contra él. "No lo hagas!" rogó ella. Entonces Brolli siseó empujándola rudamente al piso. Bulma trató de escabullirse pero él se tendió sobre ella para que así no pudiera moverse.

"Yo pude haberte dado placer diferente al que has conocido." Comenzó él sonando casi como si estuviera dolido. "Pero en vez de eso parece que seré el único en recibir placer de esto."

Bulma sintió correr libremente sus lágrimas por su rostro mientras intentaba zafarse de él, pero fue inútil. Su lucha sólo incrementaba el dolor. "No lo hagas!" gritó ella cuando lo sintió rasgar su camisa. Brolli sólo rió mientras comenzaba a atormentar sus senos a través de su brassier. "No." Gritó ella otra vez, pero en vano. Brolli comenzó a halar sus pantalones, pero antes de que pudiera llegar muy lejos, fue retirado rudamente del cuerpo de Bulma y enviado a volar por la habitación. Bulma no se tomó el tiempo para ver lo que pasó sólo subió sus pantalones dolorosamente y el cierre mientras se ceñía lo que quedaba de su camisa. Se hallaba llorando incontrolable mientras gateaba hacia un rincón, como si buscara protección.

"Príncipe Vegeta." Dijo Brolli cuando sintió ser estrangulado mientras era presionado contra la pared.

"Qué carajo estabas pensando!" Siseó Vegeta. "Cómo te atreves a desgraciar así a nuestra raza."

"Señor… Yo-"

"Sin excusas Brolli!" Rugió Vegeta. "Desobedeciste una orden directa impuesta por mi padre… Sabes lo que eso significa."

"Príncipe Vegeta… No pue-" Antes de que Brolli pudiera decir otra palabra fue impactado al olvido. Luego Vegeta escupió en las cenizas que quedaron del hombre. 'Tonto'. Pensó él mientras tomaba un respiro antes de mirar hacia la mujer que tenía su cabeza agachada en el rincón. Vegeta no estaba seguro por qué pero sintió un extraño dolor en su corazón al verla. Luego caminó dudoso y se arrodilló a su lado. "Mujer." Susurró él alcanzándola. Bulma sólo se alejó tímidamente de él. Vegeta estaba asustado mientras extendía otra vez sus brazos. "Mujer, no voy a lastimarte."

Luego Vegeta observó con dolor cuando Bulma levantó la vista y vio sus hinchados y llorosos ojos. Ella miró brevemente sus ojos antes de cerrarlos otra vez y caer en sus brazos cuando sintió aumentar sus sollozos. Vegeta estaba apenas en la posición de saber cómo tratar a una mujer en una situación como esta, pero cuando vio su húmedo rostro y el miedo en sus ojos, casi quería abrazarla. La haló hacia su pecho mientras acariciaba suavemente su cabello. Vegeta no tenía idea qué decir, así que guardó silencio mientras esperaba a que hiciera el próximo movimiento.

Después de unos minutos, Bulma consiguió recuperarse lo suficiente para sentarse por sus propios medios mientras se separaba de él. "Lo siento." Susurró ella limpiando sus lágrimas. "Yo sólo… Si no hubieras estado aquí." Ella trató de alejar esa idea cuando sintió venir sus lágrimas otra vez. Entonces Vegeta levantó su mano y limpió la máscara que estaba bajando por su rostro.

"No necesitas disculparte. No hiciste nada malo." Dijo él más como un hecho que con emoción.

Bulma sólo sacudió su cabeza, como si no quisiera pensar en eso. "Debo parecer un desastre." Gimoteó ella mientras intentaba levantarse. Sin embargo no llegó muy lejos, cuando sintió que cada hueso de su cuerpo iba a acabarse. Comenzó a caer, pero Vegeta la atrapó antes de que pudiera.

"Creo que tu tobillo está lastimado." Dijo Vegeta enfocándose en lo que parecía ser su lesión más seria.

"No es tan malo." Mintió ella mientras fallaba una segunda vez para levantarse de nuevo.

Vegeta sólo movió su cabeza ante su intento y la alzó y cargó hacia el sofá. Luego levantó su pie y la observó hacer mala cara mientras lo movía de un lado a otro lentamente. "Ouch." Lloriqueó ella. "Detenlo, eso duele!"

Vegeta rió levemente. "Ustedes los humanos no soportan muy bien el dolor."

Bulma volteó sus ojos. "Es malo?"

Vegeta movió su cabeza. "Para un Saiyajín no es nada, pero no sé cuán rápido se curan los humanos. Necesitas ver un médico." Dijo Vegeta tajantemente mientras lo alzaba otra vez, pero Bulma lo detuvo antes de que pudiera salir.

"No." Movió su cabeza. "Por favor… no necesito un médico. Sólo necesito mi kit de primeros auxilios arriba en el segundo piso."

"Mujer, no creo--"

"No." De nuevo movió su cabeza. "No quiero ver un doctor ni a nadie más… Sólo necesito mi botiquín."

Vegeta se encogió. "Bien." Luego la cargó arriba y la entró a su habitación y gentilmente la sentó en su cama mientras entraba al baño y traía el botiquín.

"Toma." Él se lo alcanzó mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

Bulma abrió el maletín. El maletín estaba vacío excepto por tres píldoras de color verde. Entonces Bulma tomó una y la rompió en mitades y la metió en su boca. Luego tomó un profundo respiro, se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar sin ningún dolor. "Mejor." Sonrió ella.

Los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron. "Qué de---?" Luego volteó y agarró una de las píldoras verdes. "Qué son estas cosas?"

"Son semillas Senzu." Sonrió Bulma mientras se sentaba junto al príncipe. "Toma." Ella agarró la otra mitad de la que tomó. "Tómala."

"No estoy herido." Dijo él obviamente.

"Lo sé… pero tuviste que usar algo de energía para matar a ese bastardo… Restablece energía tan bien como sana heridas."

Vegeta estaba un poco dudoso, pero metió la mitad en su boca y sintió cómo todo su cuerpo se energizaba. "Increíble." Sonrió él.

Bulma medio sonrió. "Cuando las empaqué no pensé que en realidad necesitara una." Luego Bulma desvió su mirada mientras cerraba el maletín y lo colocaba sobre la mesa junto a su cama.

Un silencio cayó sobre los dos, Vegeta se encontraba más bien incómodo. "Mujer… Creo que debería irme ahora si no hay nada más que pueda hacer."

"Bueno, espera." Ella agarró su brazo mientras cálidamente tomaba su mano, enviando una extraña sensación de alegría por la espina de Vegeta. "Te quedarías conmigo esta noche?"

Vegeta levantó una ceja. "Quieres que duerma contigo?"

"Bueno sí… pero no así." Ella movió su cabeza. "Sólo quiero que me abraces… me hagas sentir a salvo… sólo por esta noche." Susurró ella mientras descansaba su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Esto tomó a Vegeta completamente por sorpresa; nunca conoció a alguien tan dispuesto a mostrar su vulnerabilidad, alguien que en verdad lo necesitara fuera del reino físico. Cuando miraba sus profundos ojos azules encontraba imposible decir no. Asintió levemente mientras envolvía sus brazos a su alrededor y se recostaba en la cama. Sintió una extraña expresión de una sonrisa formarse en su rostro mientras se acurrucaba junto a él. Ella era como un inocente infante buscando protección del mundo. Tuvo que ver la pena en esta situación. Cuando llegó a su habitación sus intenciones fueron llevarla a la cama… pero no así. Él apretó sus dientes. 'El descaro de ese patético guardia… Pensarse digno de tocar una criatura como esta… Verdaderamente ella es un premio sólo para la realeza como yo…' Luego Vegeta miró a la mujer en sus brazos cuando la escuchó gemir.

"Vegeta." Susurró ella. "Gracias."

Vegeta sólo la besó levemente en la frente mientras los dos se dejaban llevar por el sueño.

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de la autora**: Bien, así que Bulma y Vegeta están juntos en la cama… Esto definitivamente va en alguna dirección, pero no voy a decir cuál. El próximo capítulo pronto…


	9. Un Reto

**CONQUISTANDO TODO**

_(Conquering All)_

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 9

Un Reto

------

Bulma consiguió dormirse pronto después de acurrucarse en el abrazo de Vegeta. Consiguió dormir por casi tres horas antes de despertarse por el sonido de Vegeta gimiendo. Bulma abrió sus ojos para ver que el hombre con el que se había dormido se había separado de ella y estaba temblando y dando vueltas mientras hablaba incoherentemente.

"Vegeta?" Susurró Bulma mientras acariciaba el lado de su rostro tratando de despertarlo.

Sin embargo Vegeta no despertó, sólo comenzó a sacudirse más. "No dejaré… Tú… Debo…" permanecía murmurando mientras su cuerpo se humedecía con sudor.

Bulma secó el sudor de su frente mientras decía su nombre otra vez, esta vez más fuerte. "Vegeta!"

De repente él abrió sus ojos de golpe y se levantó de un salto respirando fuertemente. Al principio Bulma estaba un poco preocupada por este repentino cambio, pero gentilmente agarró su brazo cuando se atrevió a preguntar. "Estás… bien?"

Vegeta sólo movió su cabeza mientras asimilaba sus alrededores. Su sueño fue tan real, pero tan extraño. Muchas veces había tenido pesadillas como esta que estaba experimentando pero este sueño fue diferente. Había un elemento nuevo… ella. Él miró a la mujer visiblemente preocupada junto a él.

"Estás bien?" preguntó otra vez mientras acariciaba su rostro.

Vegeta sólo la miró un momento antes de recostarse lentamente mirando hacia el techo. Bulma imaginó que no iba a responderle así que recostó su cabeza sobre su pecho y comenzó a acariciar su abdomen. "Sabes que mantener todo reprimido sólo te causará más dolor al final."

"Oh?" Medio sonrió Vegeta. "Como reprimiste lo que sea que te pasó hace unas noches?" preguntó Vegeta esperando que soltara la verdad sobre ella y Kakarotto.

"Eso es diferente." Trató de contener sus lágrimas. "No debería hablar de eso contigo."

"Pero yo debería decirte sobre mis pesadillas?" Vegeta señaló lo absurdo de su razón.

"El punto es…" Entonces Bulma se levantó para así estar al nivel visual con el príncipe. "Parecías realmente agitado… más que sólo agitado por la pesadilla… No creo que sea algo que debas dejar adentro."

Vegeta rió levemente. "Puedes tener razón… Pero serías la última persona a la que le diría."

Bulma se vio ofendida. "Y por qué?"

"Porque…" sonrió él mientras movía sus dedos por su cabello. "Es inapropiado hablar de tales cosas en frente de una dama."

Bulma rió. "Por favor Vegeta… Sé que no era ese tipo de sueño… Además no hay nada en esa pequeña cabeza tuya que no pueda manejar."

"Sí?" Vegeta sonrió. "Lo probamos?"

Bulma comenzó a reír. "En verdad crees que seas capaz?"

Vegeta continuó sonriendo mientras se hundía en su boca. Había esperado mucho para probarla otra vez después de su pequeño entremés días atrás, y si era posible sabía aún mejor esta vez. Bulma se levantó mientras comenzaba a deslizar sus manos por su camiseta. Tenía media camiseta fuera antes de él detenerla. "No lo creo así mujer… Este es mi reto." Bulma sonrió mientras dejaba su camiseta y le permitía hacer todo el trabajo. Después de todo, qué mujer en su sano juicio se quejaría de que el Príncipe Saiyajín tomara el total control de sus cuerpos?

Luego Vegeta descartó rápidamente sus pantalones y camisa dejándola en nada sino en brassier y panty. Ella lo observaba cuando pausó un momento para ver su apariencia. La mirada en su rostro era una de completo deleite. Una mirada que alguien tiene cuando se da cuenta que ha obtenido algo por lo que ha esperado. Vegeta movió su cabeza mientras cambiaba posiciones colocándola debajo de él moviendo libremente sus manos sobre su cuerpo. Se detuvo ante sus grandes senos, retiró su brassier y así comenzó a devorarlos. Gentilmente atormentó cada seno con su lengua antes de tomar uno a la vez enteramente en su boca. Bulma podía sentir su mano masajeando uno mientras trabajaba el otro con su lengua. Todo su cuerpo tembló con placer mientras cambiaba de lados asegurándose de prestar igual tributo a cada abundante seno. Después de haber tenido suficiente juego comenzó a llevar su lengua hacia su bajo cuerpo hasta que alcanzó su femenidad.

Bulma sintió cuando gentilmente apartó sus piernas y deslizó dos dedos dentro de ella para darle una pequeña prueba de lo que estaba por venir. Fue lento y gentil al principio mientras se movía dentro de ella como si proyectara en su mente cada punto que pudiera hacerla enloquecer. Escuchó cuidadosamente cuando cada lugar accionaba un sonido diferente de ella, una nota diferente en su sinfonía de éxtasis. "Vegggeeettaaaaaa…" Jadeó ella cuando lo sintió acelerar su paso. Fue en un repentino torrente que sintió salir y todo su cuerpo tembló con placer. Su primer orgasmo la golpeó con una fuerza que no podía creer.

Bulma consiguió recuperarse pocos segundos después sólo para darse cuenta que Vegeta había retirado su panty. Pudo sentirlo lamer los jugos de sus muslos internos antes de cesar al ser suficiente. Gentilmente deslizó su lengua alrededor de su entrada en una velocidad tortuosamente lenta. Los empujones en los cuales usaba su lengua podían ser descritos como nada menos que un arte. Ella nunca había sentido felicidad como lo hizo en ese segundo, y su endurecido músculo aún no había estado dentro de ella. Dejó escapar un grito cuando otra vez alcanzó su liberación. Sintió cuando lamió gradualmente todos sus jugos. Le tomó unos minutos reabrir sus ojos y controlar su respiración después de su segundo orgasmo que había venido más rápido y más poderoso que el último. Luego miró para ver a Vegeta inclinándose hacia ella, asimilando la mirada de placer que obtuvo de ella. Bulma escasamente consiguió levantar su mano para tirar de sus pantalones.

Vegeta sonrió al saber exactamente lo que quería. Entonces retiró su camiseta y sus pantalones para el completo asombro de la mujer bajo él. Quedó boquiabierta cuando vio su inmenso tamaño. 'Es aún más grande que Kakarotto!' Pensó ella en shock. (Vamos fans de Goku… saben que es verdad… Este es un campo en el que Goku nunca sobrepasará a Vegeta!)

"Estás satisfecha mujer?" Sonrió Vegeta mientras estampaba su reacción en su mente.

"Satisfecha no comienza a describirlo…" Dijo ella mientras lo sentía apartar sus piernas.

"Esto podría sentirse un poco… apretado…" Se jactó Vegeta antes de penetrarla lentamente.

Bulma jadeó cuando lo sintió dentro de ella. Se sentía aún más grande de lo que parecía. En verdad pensó por un momento que no encajaría, pero su cuerpo se dilató para no perder una sencilla pulgada de él. Ceñidamente envolvió sus piernas a su alrededor mientras levantaba sus caderas para encontrar cada uno de sus profundos empujones.

"OOOhhhh… SSSIIIIIIIII." Gritó ella cuando sintió su tercer orgasmo golpearla más duro que nada que hubiese experimentado nunca antes. Todo su cuerpo se enrojeció con éxtasis mientras sus ojos se cerraban y su cuerpo caía sobre la cama, completamente satisfecha.

Vegeta había alcanzado su liberación y se derramó dentro de ella prontamente después de alcanzar su clímax. Colapsó sobre la cama junto a ella, pero mantuvo sus ojos abiertos. Quería saborear la expresión en su rostro. Por ser la primera vez que le daba a una persona placer desinteresado.

Después de unos minutos Bulma consiguió abrir sus ojos mientras miraba al hombre acostado a su lado. En verdad vio una sonrisa formarse en su rostro mientras él se inclinaba para mover su mano por su cabello. "Bueno mujer… supongo que pudiste manejar lo que te di." Sonrió él malvadamente.

"Escasamente." Susurró ella mientras se acomodaba en su abrazo. Vegeta la besó levemente en la frente mientras halaba las cobijas sobre ambos.

"Vegeta." Susurró Bulma, sin atreverse a mirarlo.

"Sí?" preguntó él mientras la miraba.

"Esto fue… esto fue sólo una noche de diversión?" preguntó ella no exactamente segura de qué respuesta quería escuchar.

Vegeta estaba sorprendido. Normalmente hubiera entrado a una charla de cómo la esperaría en su cama cada noche de ahora en adelante pero cuando levantó su mentón y miró sus profundos ojos azules lo vio otra vez, la mirada de dolor y temor que había tenido después del incidente con Kakarotto. De repente sintió la necesidad de escuchar lo que ella quería, quería dejarle una salida. "Quieres que lo sea?"

"No." Susurró ella para alivio de Vegeta. No sabía por qué pero necesitaba que verdaderamente lo quisiera, de alguna forma hacía la experiencia más intoxicante.

"Entonces puedo esperarte en mi cama mañana en la noche?" Vegeta sonrió.

"No." Dijo Bulma mientras Vegeta abría los ojos. Bulma sonrió mientras llevaba sus labios hacia los suyos. "Puedo esperarte en mi habitación mañana en la noche."

Entonces Vegeta besó a su nueva compañera mientras los dos se recostaban para algo de merecido sueño.

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de la autora**: Bueno finalmente lo hicieron… Así que de ahora en adelante qué? Quien sabe, pero cuando has alcanzado la cima de la colina el único camino es ir hacia abajo.


	10. Un Saiyajín Qué?

**CONQUISTANDO TODO**

_(Conquering All)_

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 10

Un Saiyajín qué?

------

Al día siguiente Vegeta estaba entrenando en su nueva máquina de gravedad mientras Bulma y su padre trabajaban en el oculto dispositivo. Todo estuvo tranquilo hasta que el Rey Vegeta entró tempestuosamente con Radditz y Nappa.

"Dónde está mi Mocoso!" Preguntó el Rey mientras miraba a los dos desconcertados científicos.

"Está en la cámara de gravedad, Señor." Dijo Bulma simplemente.

Entonces el Rey Vegeta fue, apagó la máquina de gravedad y entró. Lo próximo que todos supieron fue al príncipe siendo lanzado fuera de la cápsula de gravedad para aterrizar a unos pies de los dos guardias.

Luego Vegeta se levantó mientras observaba a su padre caminar hacia él. "Ese fue un movimiento estúpido, anciano." Rugió Vegeta mientras secaba la sangre de su labio. "Espero que disfrutaras ese pequeño golpecito tuyo porque no me atraparás desprevenido otra vez."

"Ya… Ya…" Interrumpió el Dr. Briefs cuando pudo decir que la situación se estaba acalorando un poco. "Cuál es el problema?" Él miró al Rey.

"El muchacho esta vez fue muy lejos!" Siseó el Rey Vegeta. "He recibido la noticia de que mató a uno de mis estimados guardias, Brolli!"

"Qué demonios te hace pensar que yo lo hice?" Discutió Vegeta encontrando sorprendente el conocimiento de su padre.

"Sólo hay un hombre además de mi lo suficientemente fuerte para matarlo." Siseó el Rey astutamente. "No soy tonto muchacho, no te saldrás de esto!"

Bulma escuchaba la discusión sintiéndose enferma. Sabía que no podía dejar a Vegeta ser insultado así cuando mató a ese bastardo con justa causa. No merecía acalorarse por esto. "Esperen un minut--"

"Ese tonto merecía exactamente lo que obtuvo y no voy a escucharte quejar por eso." Vegeta la interrumpió después de enviarle una mirada para dejarle saber que no la quería involucrada.

"Oh… Entonces supongo que puedes darme una explicación racional de por qué lo mataste?" Demandó el Rey.

"Sólo lo hice." Dijo Vegeta simplemente mientras cruzaba sus brazos. "El tonto era escoria, y una desgracia para la raza Saiyajín… Así que sólo me deshice de él… Deberías estar agradecido!"

"Es suficiente!" Gritó el Rey. "He aguantado tu desobediencia demasiado tiempo!" Luego el Rey le asintió a Nappa y a Radditz. Lo siguiente que supo Vegeta fue que los dos hombres estaban sujetándolo mientras el Rey caminaba hacia él y ataba un collar en su cuello. Los guardias lo soltaron. Entonces Vegeta trató de golpear enojado a su padre, pero descubrió que cuando lo hizo su mano sintió como si hubiese golpeando un ladrillo.

"Qué demonios!?!?" vociferó él.

"Es un collar desplazador de ki. Con eso puesto no puedes acceder a nada de tu energía… Lo cual significa que no puedes entrenar o defenderte hasta que aprendas un poco de respeto, muchacho!"

Vegeta trató de halar el collar pero fue en vano, no tenía la energía suficiente para romperlo. "Maldito! Cuando me quite esta cosa te mataré!"

"Vegeta." Interrumpió el Dr. Briefs mientras caminaba hacia el Rey. "Hice este collar para Freezer, no para que pudieras disciplinar a tu hijo."

"Bueno me temo que esto es a lo que se ha reducido." Luego el Rey miró a su hijo. "Cuando estés listo para actuar como el futuro rey retiraré el collar." El Rey, Nappa y Radditz partieron mientras Vegeta era dejado apretando sus puños. "Viejo estúpido… Esto no me detendrá."

"Bulma… creo que deberíamos regresar a trabajar." El Dr. Briefs le asintió a su hija cuando se sintió levemente intimidado por el enfurecido príncipe.

"Ahí estaré." Asintió ella mientras su padre se iba sin ella. Entonces Bulma caminó lentamente hacia Vegeta mientras colocaba una mano sobre su hombro. "Esto es mi culpa… Debiste haberme dejado decirles la verdad."

Vegeta se relajó un poco mientras volteaba hacia ella. "No… eso no hubiera hecho una diferencia… Mi padre ha estado esperando una razón para hacer esto… Si no por matar a ese animal, entonces hubiera sido algo más." Gruñó Vegeta. "El hombre es un tonto… esos juegos infantiles sólo usurpan mi habilidad para alcanzar el nivel de Súper Saiyajín."

"Súper… Qué?" Preguntó Bulma al escuchar por primera vez el término.

"No has escuchado sobre mi derecho de nacimiento?" preguntó Vegeta un poco ofendido de que el universo entero no hubiese escuchado de su legendario poder.

Bulma movió su cabeza. Entonces Vegeta frunció ante su ignorancia antes de comenzar. "Es un poder que sólo un Saiyajín de la línea real puede poseer. Mis ancestros una vez alcanzaron un nivel de poder que no fue igualado por otro ser en el universo. Soy su descendiente y me les uniré en la súper élite de la raza Saiyajín." Terminó Vegeta triunfante.

"Vaya." Sonrió Bulma mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de él. "No tenía idea que anoche estuviera durmiendo con el futuro ser más fuerte en el universo."

Vegeta sonrió mientras la halaba hacia su pecho y la besaba con extrema pasión. Ella podía sentir la lengua de Vegeta moviéndose suavemente alrededor de su boca. Él la presionó contra su cuerpo volviéndose uno. Ella dejó escapar un leve gemido cuando lo sintió bajar su mano por su espalda.

"Bulma, me preguntaba si tu--" el Dr. Briefs se detuvo a media oración cuando vio a la pareja quienes estaban sobre el otro de nuevo. "Bulma!" El Dr. Briefs la llamó mientras los dos se separaban viéndose avergonzados y sin aliento.

"Papá… no es lo que parece." Tartamudeó Bulma mientras se alejaba un poco de Vegeta.

"Como si no hubiese escuchado eso antes." Luego miró a Vegeta y volteó sus ojos mientras miraba de nuevo a su hija. "Los hombres que eliges." Él sacudió su cabeza. "Estaba esperando que me ayudaras con la calibración de los controles." Dijo él simplemente mientras le indicaba que lo siguiera a la oficina.

"Bueno… parece que mejor termino mi trabajo." Suspiró ella mientras se volteaba para irse, pero fue detenida cuando Vegeta agarró su brazo. "Mujer… espero que todavía estés esperándome esta noche." Dijo él como si le reasegurara a ambos lo que estaban por compartir.

"Bueno no sé…" Ella levantó una ceja. "En realidad no debería rebajarme a estar con un hombre tan débil como un patético humano." Bromeó Bulma cuando le recordó la ironía de la situación. Luego sonrió levemente mientras suavizaba su expresión y le daba un dulce beso en la mejilla. "Por supuesto." Entonces se fue para alcanzar a su padre.

------

Era tarde esa noche cuando el Rey y el Doctor tuvieron una corta reunión sobre el proyecto, sin embargo el progreso del dispositivo fue lo último en la agenda.

"Déjame poner esto directo." El Rey parpadeó ante el tonto científico. "Mi mocoso y tu mocosa estaban… juntos?"

El Dr. Briefs rió ante el resumen del hombre. "Ajá… yo presencié la triste exhibición con mis propios ojos… dos veces!"

"Bueno debo decir." El Rey movió su cabeza. "No esperaba que el muchacho se metiera en esto… En verdad debe estar ganando su juego."

El Dr. Briefs frunció el ceño. "Yo no me referiría a mi hija como un juego, Vegeta!"

"Oh… Por supuesto que no… sólo estoy sorprendido… tenía la impresión de que tu niña estaba con uno de mis guardias?" preguntó el Rey confundido.

"Me temo que es la parte que no puedo descifrar." Briefs movió su cabeza. "Supongo que algo malo pasó ahí."

"Bueno no me sorprendería si mi mocoso tuviera algo que ver con eso… El muchacho tiene sus medios…" El Rey movió su cabeza.

"Estás diciendo que mi hija es una tonta que no se enteraría de eso?"

"No conoces a mi muchacho… Él puede ser un mañoso cuando quiere."

El Dr. Briefs bajó su cabeza. "Si él hace algo para lastimarla…"

"No te preocupes por eso Briefs… Tendré una conversación con el muchacho y veré qué puedo sacarle."

El Dr. Briefs asintió. Odiaba cuidar de la espalda de Bulma, pero para él todavía era su pequeñita, y haría cualquier cosa para protegerla. "Muy bien… Entonces regresamos a los negocios?"

"Sí… Cómo van las cosas?"

------

Bulma recibió un golpe en su puerta tarde esa noche. Sin embargo quedó boquiabierta cuando vio a su príncipe. "Qué pasó?"

Vegeta sólo gruñó mientras la pasaba. "Nada… sólo he añadido unos Saiyajines a mi lista de aquellos a quienes matar una vez que retire este collar!"

Bulma lo miró confundida. "Quieres decir que en realidad hay hombres lo suficientemente estúpidos para atacarte en ese estado?"

Vegeta apretó sus puños. "Juro que una vez que retire esta cosa…"

"Bueno…" Bulma sonrió mientras caminaba tras él y subía una mano hacia su pecho. "Te gustaría removerlo en este momento?"

Vegeta giró su cabeza ligeramente. "Y cómo se haría?"

"Bueno…" Ella sonrió mientras movía su mano a la parte trasera del collar. "Podría haber escuchado a mi padre mencionarle a tu padre que el collar puede retirarse si cierto cable es separado de otro cierto cable…" Luego Bulma lo hizo y Vegeta observó cuando el collar cayó en su mano.

Inmediatamente Vegeta frotó su cuello y luego formó un rayo de ki sólo para probar. "Excelente."

"Me alegra que estés complacido." Sonrió ella mientras subía sus manos por su pecho. "Ahora podemos tener verdadera diversión…"

Vegeta simplemente sonrió mientras la alzaba y la cargaba a su habitación para una larga noche de sexo.

------

"Cuál es el problema Kakarotto?" Radditz golpeó a su hermano en el hombro cuando se le unió para una cena tardía.

Kakarotto simplemente gruñó mientras desviaba la mirada. "Déjame en paz."

"Aw… Apuesto a que sé qué te tiene desanimado." Rió Radditz. "Es la mujer de cabello azul, no es así? Dime… Fue buena en la cama?"

Entonces Kakarotto procedió a patear a su hermano enviándolo a volar fuera de su silla y al otro lado del salón. Luego Kakarotto se levantó para salir del área de comidas, sólo para ser seguido por su hermano. "Oye imbécil… Sólo estaba tratando de ser considerado!"

"Jódete Radditz!" siseó él mientras entraba al corredor de su habitación.

"Eso no fue muy agradable… Quiero decir, no deberías ser tan duro contigo mismo… Te rebelaste contra Vegeta por una mujer! No pudiste haber pensado que ella hubiera escogido a un guardia de tercera clase por encima de un Príncipe?"

Kakarotto golpeó a Radditz directamente en la cara una última vez antes de entrar a su habitación y tirar la puerta tras él. 'Lo mataría si no fuera familia.' Pensó Kakarotto enojado mientras se desplomaba en su sofá. Estaba enojado, pero no simplemente por lo que dijo Radditz, sino porque era verdad. 'Cómo pude haberlo dejado usarme así? Dejé vulnerable a la mujer para ser su presa… Debí haberlo dejado matarme, y entonces al menos nunca hubiera puesto un dedo sobre Bulma… Bulma…' Él cerró sus ojos cuando recordó lo que habían comenzado en ese sillón. Sabía que su encuentro fue repentino por decir lo menos, pero conscientemente lo disfrutó, y sabía que ella también lo hizo. Nada lo podría haber probado más claramente después que lo atrapó con esa concubina. 'Qué tonto fui… Debí haberle dicho la verdad. Debí haberla protegido de esto. El príncipe sólo la usará y la tirará como si fuera nada… Pude haber sido un estúpido para jugar esa parte, pero no le permitiré hacer lo mismo.'

Kakarotto sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Lo primero en la mañana era encontrar a Bulma y decirle todo, antes de que llegara más al fondo para luego poder salir.

------

"No… No… No lo permitiré… No te dejaré… Yo no…" Vegeta abrió sus ojos de golpe mientras se sentaba en la cama.

"Vegeta?" gimió Bulma mientras se sentaba para ver a su compañero quien otra vez estaba visiblemente agitado después de un perturbador sueño. "Qué pasa?" preguntó ella mientras frotaba su espalda gentilmente.

"N-nada," tartamudeó él.

"Al diablo!" Bulma desplomó su cabeza. "Esta es la segunda noche seguida que despiertas gritando… Ahora intento pasar más noches a tu lado así que creo que tengo derecho a saber por qué sigues perturbando mi sueño." Frunció ella esperando que por lo menos se abriera de alguna forma.

Vegeta miró a la mujer junto a él y la puso entre sus brazos mientras los recostaba sobre la cama. "No es tu asunto mujer… Sólo duerme." Susurró él.

"Vegeta…" Suspiró ella. "Estás equivocado cuando dices que no es mi asunto." Luego comenzó a frotar su abdomen levemente mientras acurrucaba su cabeza en su pecho. "Estoy preocupada… Me importa si algo está mal… sólo quiero ayudarte a relajar… como lo hiciste por mi la otra noche."

Vegeta estaba completamente sorprendido por esto. Nunca nadie se había 'preocupado' por él. Su padre clamaba que lo hacía, pero él lo apuntaba a su necesidad por ser el futuro rey. Pero decir que alguien verdaderamente se preocupaba por él fuera del físico era un concepto extraño para él. Entonces pausó un momento antes de que dudara hablar. "Cuando era un niño… supongo que no mayor de cuatro o cinco años… Estaba en la sala del trono con mi padre y mi madre. Estaba sentado en su regazo la primera vez que conocí a Freezer. Era muy joven esa vez para entender exactamente quién era el bastardo, pero sabía que el lagarto era malo. Recuerdo golpear los puños de mi madre en un intento por practicar enfocar mi ki cuando la discusión entre Freezer y mi padre se tornó más fuerte. Los dos estaban gritando cuando la atención de mi madre y la mía se desvió de nuestro juego…"

Vegeta pausó mientras se tomaba un momento para decidir si continuaba o no. Luego vio los grandes y hermosos ojos de Bulma mirándolo y supo que tenía la fuerza para continuar. "Hasta este día todavía no sé de qué estaban peleando, pero lo que fuera nunca hubiese sido merecedor del resultado… Escuché a Freezer decirle a mi padre que si se rehusaba a hacerle ese favor entonces las cosas por las que se preocupaba podrían comenzar a 'desaparecer'. Desaparecer… esa fue la última palabra que escuché antes de ver el rayo de ki viniendo directo hacia mí. Freezer había planeado que nos golpeara a ambos, pero ella me lanzó lejos antes que el rayo pudiera impactar…" Vegeta pausó de nuevo como si estuviera tratando de mantener su duro exterior de cualquier cosa que fuera digna. "Esa fue la última vez que vi a mi madre viva." Dijo Vegeta sin emoción.

Luego miró a la mujer en sus brazos y se asustó de ver su rostro húmedo con lágrimas. Entonces ella lentamente cerró sus ojos y acercó más su cuerpo mientras recostaba su cabeza en su hombro. "Lo siento tanto." Susurró ella. "No me extraña que te persiga hasta este día."

"En verdad no es así." Dijo él suavemente mientras debatía si decirle el resto o no. "El sueño cambió." Luego la besó en la frente mientras se preparaba para lo que esto significaba. "Tú estabas ahí." Susurró él mientras Bulma levantaba de golpe su cabeza y lo miraba sorprendida.

"Qué quieres decir?" preguntó ella, mirándolo profundamente a los ojos por una respuesta.

Sin embargo Vegeta cerró sus ojos ante su exploración mientras colocaba de nuevo su cabeza para descansar en su pecho. "En vez de ser cuatro y estar sentado en el regazo de mi madre, era yo en el presente, y estaba sentado en mi trono contigo en mis brazos… Pero todo lo demás era lo mismo. Una discusión… un rayo de ki… sólo tu muerte." Susurró él.

Pudo sentir una gota de agua deslizarse por su pecho mientras la escuchaba sollozar levemente. "Es sólo un sueño…" susurró ella mientras lo miraba otra vez y gentilmente acariciaba su mejilla secando sus lágrimas. "No es real." Le aseguró ella mientras besaba sus labios gentilmente. "Sólo es un sueño."

"No." Vegeta movió su cabeza. "Los Saiyajín no tienen sueños… Especialmente aquellos que alteran un recuerdo…"

Bulma levantó una ceja. "Qué estás diciendo… Esto es una especie de visión?"

Vegeta rió ante su falta de conocimiento de la psique Saiyajín. "No era una visión mujer… es un presagio…"

"Un presagio? Un presagio de qué?" preguntó Bulma sin entender completamente.

"Sabes algo de la unión Saiyajín, mujer?" preguntó Vegeta esperanzado.

Bulma sólo movió su cabeza.

"Es cuando dos personas tienen una conexión que trasciende la física, la mental, o la espiritual… Ésta conecta las almas de dos personas por toda la eternidad."

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron. "Vegeta… Qué estás diciendo?"

Él la puso cara a cara mientras se preparaba para explicar lo que nunca creyó que pudiera experimentar. "La unión comienza con la mental… en sueños. Yo experimenté el primer sueño la noche cuando llegaste. Progresivamente mis sueños se volvieron más vívidos cuanto más estaba a tu alrededor. Por supuesto traté de ignorarlo, no creí posible que me uniera a una mujer a mi joven edad, sin mencionar con una mujer extranjera con quien aún no había tenido contacto físico. Sin embargo anoche aclaré lo que estaba pasando. La segunda parte de la conexión… Espiritualmente… Sentí tu temor y dolor cuando Brolli estuvo aquí anoche… Fue una dolorosa necesidad, diferente a cualquier cosa que hubiese experimentado antes… Sólo supe que tú estabas en peligro, como si estuvieras llamando por mi ayuda…" Entonces Vegeta pausó para ver si su mujer era capaz de asimilar todo esto sin pensar que él fuera tonto.

"Y la última parte?" preguntó Bulma queriendo escuchar completamente.

"El físico…" Vegeta pausó un momento. "La conclusión de la unión sólo ocurre después de que nos marquemos mutuamente." Luego indicó el punto donde su cuello encontraba su hombro. "Hundimos nuestros dientes en la carne del otro y completamos nuestra unión." Terminó Vegeta como si todo lo que hubiese dicho fuera tan simple.

"Um…" Bulma trató de hablar, pero las palabras casi fueron demasiado para ella. "Entonces… estás diciendo que nosotros ya estamos atados al otro después de sólo dos noches juntos?" preguntó ella intentando asimilar la irreal experiencia.

Vegeta le frunció. "Sí… eso te molesta?"

"Ah… No, por supuesto que no… es sólo que… Vegeta, quiero decir, yo no soy un Saiyajín y tú no eres un humano… Cómo podría esto--" Antes de que ella pudiera terminar él detuvo su interrogatorio con un beso.

"No me importa cómo mujer… Ya está hecho… tú eres mía." Sonrió él.

Bulma no pudo evitar sonreír. No sabía por qué pero algo se sentía tan bien de todo esto. Luego ella lo besó y lentamente movió sus dedos sobre el punto en su cuello donde ella estaba por morderlo. "Y dime Vegeta… Cómo hacemos esta cosa de la marca?"

Vegeta sonrió. "Lo haría ahora, sin embargo a mi edad no puedo tomarte apropiadamente como mi pareja sin la aprobación de mi padre… Una condenada cosa legal u otra… Pero no tienes razón para preocuparte, si él se rehúsa sólo lo mataré."

El rostro de Bulma se oscureció mientras Vegeta sólo se reía. "Relájate mujer… ahora que me tienes nunca tendrás que preocupar esa linda cabecita tuya otra vez."

------

"Cuánto tiempo más tomará?" Preguntó Kold muy enfurecido por la tardanza de la llegada de sus soldados.

"Me temo que otro mes Señor… pero después de eso… tendremos nuestra armada al cien por ciento."

"Bien." Sonrió el frío hombre. 'Un mes Vegeta… La muerte de mi hijo será vengada en un mes!'

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de la autora**: Eeek! Está pasando mucho! Vegeta en realidad comenzó a unirse a Bulma? Kakarotto realmente va a intentar detener esta pequeña unión? Qué hay del Rey y el Doctor Briefs, qué dirán de eso? Y Kold parece tener algo bajo su manga… Qué pasará? Quién sabe!!?!?


	11. La Verdad es Revelada

**CONQUISTANDO TODO**

_(Conquering All)_

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 11

La verdad es revelada

------

"Ya era hora que te mostraras muchacho!" Siseó el Rey mientras miraba a su hijo extremadamente retrasado. "Dónde diablos está tu collar?" Vegeta sólo sonrió mientras miraba alrededor del salón.

"Por qué, a qué collar te estás refiriendo padre?"

El Rey gruñó mientras llamaba a sus guardias para entrar en el salón. "Qué demonios pasó, ustedes se aseguraron de que no pudiera quitarse ese collar!"

"Lo sentimos Señor, pero no teníamos idea de que cuando entró a la habitación de la Srta. Briefs iba a poder retirar el colla--"

"Fue a dónde?" El Rey interrumpió al guardia.

"A la habitación… de la Srta. Briefs, su alteza." Tartamudeó Radditz.

Entonces el Rey caminó hacia su sonriente hijo. "La habitación de la Srta. Briefs? Y cuándo salió?" preguntó el Rey mientras miraba a su hijo, aunque dirigió su pregunta a los guardias.

"Esta… esta mañana Señor."

"Oh?" El Rey miraba mientras la sonrisa de su hijo se extendía. "Te importaría explicar muchacho… Exactamente qué tipo de relación tienes con la encantadora joven científica?"

"Y a cuál relación te estarías refiriendo padre?" Vegeta rió disimuladamente tratando de jugar al tonto.

"El Dr. Briefs me dijo que te ha atrapado a ti y a su hija en una posición comprometedora en más de una ocasión… Y ahora parece que tenemos que consultar con las almohadas…" El Rey levantó una ceja.

Los guardias, consistentes en Nappa, Radditz y otras dos élites, rieron disimuladamente, al querer escuchar todo esto.

"Sobre qué?" Rió Vegeta mientras se detenía cara a cara con su padre.

"Bueno, Briefs y yo encontramos interesante que esta niña de repente se interesara en ti… Especialmente después de que parecía tan involucrada con Kakarotto por un tiempo." El Rey lo mencionó cuidadosamente para revisar la reacción de su hijo.

Vegeta gruñó ante el recuerdo antes de continuar. "Parece que fue decepcionante." Dijo él simplemente. "Ahora ella es mía."

"Mía?" El Rey levantó una ceja. "Qué demonios quieres decir con eso?"

"Me llamó Señor?" Kakarotto se inclinó cuando se unió al grupo. Vegeta lo miró y le gruñó al hombre antes de mirar a su padre.

"Qué demonios está haciendo aquí?"

"Bueno…" El Rey caminó hacia el guardia. "Sólo iba a preguntarle a Kakarotto sobre este asunto antes de que llegaras tú, pero como ya estás aquí…" Entonces el Rey miró al guardia junto a él. "Dime muchacho, me estaba preguntando sobra tu relación con la chica Briefs."

Kakarotto levantó una ceja. "Con todo respeto señor, ese no es su asunto."

El Rey gruñó mientras su hijo reía disimuladamente. "Dime!" Siseó el Rey mientras agarraba a Kakarotto por el cuello de su uniforme.

"Nada señor." Dijo Kakarotto mientras el Rey lo soltaba.

El Príncipe sonrió mientras miraba a su padre. "Ves… estabas equivocado… La chica simplemente cayó por mis encantos como cada mujer lo ha hecho antes."

"Entonces puedo asumir que no estás usando a esta joven para tus propios enfermos placeres?" Siseó el Rey Vegeta no creyéndole a su hijo, o al guardia.

"Por supuesto que no, Padre." Dijo Vegeta inocente cuando estuvo por decirle a su padre de su impedida unión.

Mientras tanto Vegeta escuchaba a los celosos guardias que se retiraban quejándose sobre lo injusto que fue que Vegeta la tuviera. Entonces Kakarotto no pudo soportarlo más. Se había acobardado lo suficiente por el príncipe.

"Príncipe Vegeta!" Interrumpió Kakarotto. "Puedo hablar con usted en privado?"

Todos los seis hombres levantaron una ceja cuando Vegeta asintió. Luego miró a los guardias y a su padre para que salieran. Nappa y los otros guardias se fueron, pero el Rey se quedó. "Esta es mi sala del trono!"

"Bueno, pronto será mía." Sonrió Vegeta mientras apuntaba la salida. El Rey simplemente gruñó antes de irse a regañadientes, ya que no era lo estúpido suficiente para retar a su hijo en este momento.

Entonces Vegeta rió mientras cruzaba sus brazos y volvía su atención a Kakarotto. "Bueno… bueno… Sobre qué es esto?"

"Yo pude haber sido lo débil suficiente para dejar que me usaras para tener a Bulma, pero no te dejaré tomar ventaja de ella más!" Siseó Kakarotto mientras apretaba sus puños.

Vegeta sólo volteó sus ojos. "Y qué si yo los separé, y qué si yo pasaba por ahí cuando ella me necesitó? Todo lo que importa es que ahora me quiere sólo a mi, y tú no eres un factor. Así que si fueras inteligente deberías alejarte de ella antes de que vuelva a nuestro acuerdo." Gruñó Vegeta.

"No… esto termina ahora Vegeta!" discutió Kakarotto. "Bulma no merece ser usada por ti. Ya he guardado silencio lo suficiente! Ella necesita saber!"

Vegeta agarró al hombre por el cuello mientras lo levantaba en el aire. "No te sugeriría eso!" Gruñó Vegeta. "Si le mencionas una palabra de esto te mataré sin pensarlo dos veces."

"Bien." Siseó Kakarotto. "Será digno de verte perderla por lo que has hecho."

"Tonto." Sonrió Vegeta. "Supongo que no me dejas elección para terminar esto ahora." Siseó Vegeta mientras formaba un rayo de ki sin esfuerzo que envió a Kakarotto volando por la sala.

Luego se precipitó sobre el golpeado guerrero mientras sonreía. "Puede ser difícil decirle algo con tus cuerdas vocales destrozadas." Vegeta continuó riendo siniestramente mientras le daba la espalda a Kakarotto. "Diviértete aprendiendo el lenguaje a señas." Se burló mientras salía de la sala.

Luego Kakarotto agarró su garganta y se dio cuenta que Vegeta tenía razón, no podía hablar. Se sintió completamente derrotado y casi quería quedarse sangrando en el piso, cuando miró hacia arriba para ver dos lagrimosos ojos azules mirándolo. Era Bulma y lucía como si su corazón hubiese sido destrozado.

"Ven conmigo." Susurró ella mientras secaba sus lágrimas y lo ayudaba a levantar. Podía decir que él quería decir algo, pero movió su cabeza mientras lo guiaba a su habitación. Lo llevó arriba y lo dejó sentarse en la cama mientras iba y traía otra semilla senzu de su maletín. "Toma." Susurró ella mientras se la alcanzaba. Él levantó una ceja inseguro completamente de lo que era, pero de cualquier forma la tomó sabiendo que podía confiar en ella.

La terminó y extrañamente sintió como si no estuviera adolorido. "Asombroso." Luego se dio cuenta que también podía hablar. "Qué era eso?"

"Una semilla senzu." Dijo Bulma melancólica. No sabía cómo poner en palabras todo el malestar que estaba revolviendo su estómago, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. "Kakarotto." Luego volvió toda su atención a lo que en verdad necesitaba escuchar. "Lo que dijiste es… es toda la verdad?" Preguntó ella rogando escuchar otra cosa.

"Lo siento." Susurró él. "Esto es mi culpa, debí habértelo dicho antes. Debí haberlo detenido de…" Bulma movió su cabeza y lo detuvo de decir otra palabra.

"No." Susurró ella mientras secaba sus lágrimas. "Yo fui la tonta. Yo cometí el error. No te culpes."

"Pero Bulma…" Ella movió su cabeza otra vez. "Por favor, no puedo escuchar esto en este momento."

Entonces Kakarotto extendió sus brazos y la haló hacia su pecho mientras la dejaba llorar. "Fui tan tonta." Susurró ella. "Él ha estado mintiéndome todo este tiempo."

"Hay algo que pueda hacer?" preguntó Kakarotto inseguro de cómo podía rectificar la situación.

Entonces Bulma retiró su cabeza de su abrazo y secó sus lágrimas antes de hablar. "Sí." Susurró ella. "Lo hay."

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de la autora**: Qué va a pedirle Bulma? Qué hará Bulma sobre Vegeta? Confrontación? Venganza? Rechazo? Quien sabe, pero pueden apostar a que lo descubrirán en el próximo capítulo.


	12. Esto Termina Ahora

**CONQUISTANDO TODO**

_(Conquering All)_

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 12

Esto termina ahora

------

"Era hora de que te encontrara anciano." Siseó Vegeta más tarde esa noche cuando finalmente consiguió solo a su padre. "Tenemos algunos asuntos que necesitamos tratar."

"Muy bien muchacho, qué pasa?" Preguntó el Rey Vegeta sin importarle del todo.

"Necesitamos discutir mi impedimento--"

"Rey Vegeta." Lo interrumpió Bulma mientras entraba a la sala del trono con un poco de prisa.

"Sí, qué pasa querida?" El Rey ignoró a su hijo mientras caminaba hacia ella.

"No quise interrumpir pero me temo que no tengo mucho tiempo." Dijo Bulma simplemente mientras también ignoraba al príncipe a su lado.

"Tiempo? Cuál es la prisa?" preguntó el Rey Vegeta sorprendido.

"Mi transporte sale dentro de una hora, y sólo quería venir y ofrecerle mis disculpas por mi partida apresurada."

"Partida!" Ambos, los ojos del Rey y del Príncipe se abrieron. "Por qué te vas?" preguntó el Rey más bien sobresaltado.

"Me temo que han surgido algunos asuntos urgentes en la Corporación Cápsula y necesitan la atención de mi padre o la mía. Así que obviamente me ofrecí a ir." Mintió Bulma fácilmente.

"Ya veo." Frunció el Rey. "Bueno, para cuándo esperamos tu regreso?"

"Me temo que esto puede tomar un tiempo con la compañía como está. Y como mi padre está cerca a la terminación del proyecto, no creo que mi regreso sea necesario." Dijo Bulma simplemente aún evitando contacto visual con el príncipe, quien para este punto estaba rojo de la rabia, ofensa y dolor.

"Bueno ya veo." Frunció el Rey. "Entonces estoy muy sentido de perderte. Por supuesto aún eres bienvenida para regresar si tú quieres." Le ofreció el Rey.

"En realidad no veo ninguna razón para regresar." Dijo ella muy fríamente mientras continuaba evitando la mirada del príncipe Vegeta.

"Bueno es una pena que nos dejes tan pronto. Quiero decir, aún no he tenido la oportunidad para compensarte apropiadamente."

"Oh, está bien." Bulma sólo sonrió. "… Aunque hay una petición que me gustaría hacer." Añadió Bulma astutamente.

"Cualquier cosa." Dijo el Rey simplemente.

"Me gustaría que le concediera permiso a Kakarotto para acompañarme a la Tierra."

Vegeta comenzó a apretar sus puños al escuchar esto. 'Debe haberle dicho!'

El Rey se sorprendió por esto, pero asintió en acuerdo. "Concedido." Dijo él mientras pensaba en esto un momento. "De hecho creo que es una excelente idea. Pienso que tu padre se sentiría mejor sabiendo que tienes protección apropiada en la Tierra. Creo que dejaré que el muchacho permanezca contigo hasta que toda esta porquería con Kold se limpie. Está bien contigo?"

"Sí." Sonrió Bulma. "Creo que él disfrutará la Tierra." Luego miró su reloj con indiferencia y de nuevo al Rey. "Parece que mi transporte se va pronto, así que debo seguir mi camino. Le deseo suerte en su batalla contra Kold, y si verdaderamente necesita mi asistencia puede llamar por mi." Luego Bulma se retiró de la sala, sin mirar a Vegeta.

"En verdad una pena." Frunció el Rey mientras se volvía hacia su hijo. "Cuál era ese asunto del que querías hablar conmigo?"

Vegeta ignoró a su padre mientras se dirigía tras Bulma para descubrir qué demonios estaba pasando.

------

Vegeta abrió de golpe la puerta de la habitación de Bulma mientras llamaba por ella. "MUJER!" gritó él cuando unos segundos después la vio pavoneándose por las escaleras con dos enormes bolsas sobre sus brazos que obviamente eran equipaje. Ella las lanzó en una enorme cesta que estaba en el rincón de la habitación y luego lo encapsuló, todo el tiempo ignorando la presencia de Vegeta. "MUJER!" Gritó él otra vez agarrando sus brazos y volteándola hacia él. "Por qué demonios te vas?"

"Estás sordo o qué?" siseó ella mientras intentaba alejarse de él. "Tengo asuntos que atender en la Tierra."

"Entonces por qué diablos no vas a regresar!" Gruñó él sin dejarla ir.

"Como le dije a tu padre, no tengo razón para regresar. Ahora si no te importa tengo un transporte que abordar." Ella trató de separarse de nuevo.

"No." Vegeta la haló de nuevo hacia él. "Qué demonios está pasando en realidad?! Yo ya te dije que hemos formado un vínculo y ahora te vas? Y por qué diablos dejas a Kakarotto ir contigo después de engañarte!"

Bulma levantó su cabeza cuando se dio cuenta que lo había atrapado. "Nunca te dije que Kakarotto me engañó. Cómo lo supiste?"

Vegeta tropezó ante sus palabras como si fuera perfectamente claro para él que ella ya lo sabía.

"Qué te dijo Kakarotto?" preguntó él muy severamente.

"No tuvo que decirme nada." Bulma luchó para contener sus lágrimas. "Escuché tu discusión con Kakarotto. Conozco muy bien los extremos a los que eres capaz de llegar sólo para llevar una mujer a la cama."

"Puede haber sido verdad, pero ahora no importa." Dijo Vegeta muy fríamente como si su repentina rabia hacia él fuera injustificada.

"No importa!" Gritó ella. "Cómo puedes decir eso. Me mentiste; me usaste y usaste la violencia y el chantaje para hacerlo! Cómo demonios puedes decir que no te importa?!"

"Mujer…" Vegeta intentó calmarla. "Pude haber usado medios para tenerte que encuentras ofensivos, pero no puedes detenerte donde estamos ahora. Ya estamos parcialmente unidos y estaré condenado si te permito ir ahora!"

"No tienes elección!" Gritó ella. "Lejos de lo que me has dicho, eres el único que está parcialmente 'unido' asumiendo que en realidad estás diciéndome la verdad sobre eso. Yo no he experimentado tales sueños o sentimientos hacia ti para hacerme creer que estamos destinados para estar juntos por la 'eternidad' como lo indicas. Así que no tengo razón para quedarme y complacer tus urgencias físicas!" Siseó ella degradando lo que habían compartido a nada más de lo que Kakarotto había predicho, nada más que sexo sin sentido.

Vegeta la liberó cuando sintió un dolor diferente a nada que hubiese experimentado antes en su vida. "No sientes nada por mi." Repitió él casi inaudible.

Bulma sintió venir sus lágrimas, pero no le dejaría tener la satisfacción de ver su debilidad. "No." Dijo ella fríamente. "Nunca quiero verte otra vez." Luego agarró su cápsula y se encaminó fuera de su habitación.

Una vez se fue Vegeta cayó de rodillas adolorido. Nunca se había permitido abrirse a nadie, sentir algo más que odio o desinterés, permitirse preocuparse. Pero todo lo hizo por ella. Sintió por ella. En verdad se atontó al creer que había una persona en el universo que se preocupara por él. _Yo no he experimentado tales sueños o sentimientos hacia ti para hacerme creer que estamos destinados para estar juntos por la 'eternidad' como lo indicas. _Sus palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su mente como si hicieran eco a través de toda la eternidad. 'Cómo pude haberme dejado ser tan ciego? Cómo pude dejarme unir a una mujer que no me quiere? Que nunca me quiso?!?!' Él movió su cabeza sintiendo la primera derrota real de su vida.

------

Bulma llegó a su transporte donde encontró a Kakarotto. "Qué pasó?" preguntó él cuando vio su rostro húmedo de lágrimas.

"Nada." Dijo Bulma fríamente. "Sólo salgamos de aquí." Bulma entonces pasó a Kakarotto y abordó la nave mientras se encaminaban hacia la Tierra. Todo lo que pudo hacer durante el viaje fue agarrar su pecho, sintiendo un terrible dolor dentro de ella. Sentía como que una parte de ella estuviera rota. 'Nunca lo perdonaré.'

------

"King Kold." Tosió el soldado mientras entraba al salón.

"Qué pasa?" preguntó el Rey desinteresado.

"Inteligencia nos dijo que los Saiyajín están trabajando en una tecnología para anular la nuestra, Señor."

Kold rió a carcajadas. "Esos monos sin cerebro no podrían esperar enfrentar nuestra tecnología absorbida."

"No son los Saiyajín, Señor, ellos tienen ayuda de afuera. Aparentemente es el mismo hombre quien los surtió con la tecnología para… para matar a su hijo, Señor."

Kold rompió el vaso en su mano inmediatamente ante el recuerdo. "Prepara una armada." Kold saltó de su asiento. "Comenzamos nuestro ataque mañana."

"Pero SEÑOR!" Objetó el guardia. "Nuestro dispositivo no est--" Antes de que el guardia pudiera terminar fue hecho pedazos.

"No seré derrotado por un maldito científico." Siseó Kold mientras bajaba su mano. "No esperaré a que ese tonto me mate como lo hizo con mi hijo… Esto termina ahora."

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de la autora**: No estoy segura cómo definir 'nunca', pero el próximo capítulo está lleno de dulces… Qué quiero decir? Bueno tenemos que Kold ya va a matar a los Saiyajín, y al Doctor Briefs, Vegeta está vacío emocionalmente, Bulma y Kakarotto están en un viaje a la Tierra… Mucho podría pasar! Bueno, lo descubrirán en el próximo capítulo…

------

**Nota de Inu:** Hola a todos!!!... Antes que nada, muchísimas gracias por el apoyo para esta y para las demás historias de LGV... de verdad que sus mensajitos son una gran motivación para continuar con esta labor... También quería aprovechar estas líneas para responder algunas inquietudes... A Karo le digo que lamentablemente esta historia fue borrada de ffnet y ya no se consigue en su versión original, yo la tengo porque la alcancé a imprimir antes de que esto sucediera... A Morgain, esta es la razón por la que me queda un poco difícil hacerte llegar el fic en inglés, no lo tengo guardado en diskette sino impreso... En verdad siento no poderlas ayudar en este punto pero son cosas que se salen de mis manos... De todas formas, muchísimas gracias por el interés y por sus felicitaciones con respecto a la traducción pues es de la única forma (por ahora) en que puedo darles a conocer este fic...

Cuídense mucho y sigan disfrutando de esta historia... Hasta la próxima actualización!


	13. La Dura Realidad

**CONQUISTANDO TODO**

(_Conquering All_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 13

La Dura Realidad

------

"Qué demonios quieres decir con que Kold está atacándonos!" Gritó el Rey Vegeta horas después de que Kakarotto y Bulma dejaran el planeta.

"Su tecnología no está terminada Señor. Creo que supuso lo que estábamos haciendo y atacó antes de que perdiera su oportunidad." Explicó Radditz, repitiendo la información que le dieron.

"Informa a Briefs." Ordenó el Rey mientras se volteaba hacia Nappa. "Dónde está mi mocoso?"

"Aquí." Vegeta apenas pudo hablar mientras entraba al salón. Parecía listo para colapsar.

"Qué demonios te pasó?" preguntó el Rey a su patético hijo.

"Nada." Gruñó Vegeta. "Sólo estoy…" Su oración fue interrumpida mientras agarraba su pecho en completa agonía. El dolor lo golpeó a través de sus venas. Mordió su lengua para esconder el sufrimiento que le hubiese causado lágrimas a un hombre débil.

Sin embargo, el Rey Vegeta conocía muy bien a su hijo. Podía decir que Vegeta tenía un gran dolor. Lentamente caminó hacia el hombre más joven colocando una mano en su hombro. "Muchacho, qué pasa contigo?" preguntó él sonando como si estuviera preocupado.

"Estoy bien, no es nada." Vegeta habló lenta y temblorosamente.

"Estás mintiendo, ahora dime qué diablos pasa contigo!" Demandó el Rey queriendo que nada interfiriera con la batalla.

"Yo…" Vegeta sólo pudo quejarse antes de que su cuerpo colapsara bajo él y cayera directo al piso a los pies de su padre. "Nappa!" Gritó el Rey mientras levantaba a su hijo y se lo alcanzaba al enorme guardia. "Llévalo a la bahía médica y descubre qué carajo le pasa!"

"Sí, Señor." Asintió Nappa antes de salir de la sala.

'Maldito muchacho.' Gruñó el Rey mientras se encaminaba a descubrir lo que pasaba por él mismo. 'Escogiste el peor momento para caer en algo como esto.'

------

"Oh, cariño es tan maravilloso verte!" La sobre animada mujer sonrió feliz mientras lanzaba sus brazos alrededor de su hija. "Te he extrañado tanto!"

"Hola mamá." Sonrió Bulma débilmente mientras se separaba de su madre. "También es bueno verte."

"Oh y veo que has traído a este apuesto hombre contigo." La Sra. Briefs continuó mientras miraba al joven y bien parecido Saiyajín.

"Veo que recuerdas a Kakarotto." Bulma lo volvió a presentar, viendo claramente que su madre sólo estaba interesada en su apariencia.

"Sí, por supuesto, querida. Va a quedarse esta vez?" Rió la mujer esperanzadamente.

Bulma asintió mientras le indicaba a Kakarotto que la siguiera adentro de la casa. "Te mostraré la habitación de huéspedes."

"Oh, buena idea cariño, comenzaré la cena!" La madre de Bulma se despidió mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina.

Kakarotto sonrió mientras la mujer se iba y siguió a Bulma en silencio. Los dos permanecieron en silencio mientras Bulma lo guiaba a su nueva habitación. Una vez ahí, Kakarotto cerró la puerta tras él. Incapaz de soportar más el silencio preguntó, "Bulma, todo está bien? No me has dicho más de dos palabras desde que dejamos Vegetasei."

Caminando hacia la cama, Bulma suspiró profundamente mientras se sentaba. Ideas de Vegeta plagaron su mente todo el viaje haciéndola permanecer inusualmente callada. Solemnemente, miró al hombre frente a ella y pausó un momento, debatiendo si debía o no hacerle la pregunta que había estado pesando en su mente. "Kakarotto." Comenzó ella titubeante. "Los… los Saiyajín realmente tienen algo llamado unión?" Preguntó ella necesitando saber la verdad de una vez por todas.

Kakarotto se asustó por la pregunta, pero se sentó junto a ella mientras intentaba explicar. "Sí, en realidad. Es la sagrada unión de dos almas. La conexión física, mental y espiritual entre dos. Es como si se volvieran uno. Por qué preguntas?"

Bulma frunció mientras dejaba caer su cabeza. Estaba esperando que Kakarotto negara la existencia de la unión pero en vez, la confirmó. Básicamente, repitió palabra por palabra lo que Vegeta le había dicho. Ella se mantenía diciéndose que Vegeta usó la unión como una treta para mantenerla en su cama. El hecho de que la unión fuera real revolvió su estómago. "Qué si una persona desarrolla un vínculo o una unión ocurre cuando dos personas no lo quieren?"

Kakarotto la miró entristecido. "No me hagas pensar en eso." Hizo una mueca. "Es raro pero se ha sabido que ocurre, pero eso es sólo cuando un hombre es lo estúpido suficiente para ofrecerse a una mujer que rechazaría su unión. Digo, el dolor de una unión a medias es una historia de horror contada a niños, aparentemente es tan insoportable que usualmente la persona pide ser asesinada en vez de sufrir semejante dolor. El proceso podría durar semanas."

Bulma parpadeó sorprendida. "Pero… pero puede romperse, verdad?"

"Sí." Kakarotto asintió tristemente. "Una vez que la persona que ha desarrollado medio vínculo muere."

"Muere! Estamos hablando de la eternidad, aceptada o no?"

Kagome frunció mientras se acercaba más a Bulma. "Por qué estás tan preocupada? Digo, no me he unido a ti si es lo que temes?"

Bulma suspiró mientras tomaba su mano. "Eso no es por lo que estoy preocupada. Sé que lo que tú y yo compartimos no fue nada sino lujuria."

Kakarotto asintió, sintiéndose un poco aliviado de que se sintiera de esa forma. "Entonces por qué estás tan preocupada sobre la unión? No es que pudiera unirme a ti de cualquier manera."

"No puedes?" Bulma sonrió un poco aliviada. "Entonces sólo los Saiyajín pueden unirse a los Saiyajín, verdad?"

"No dije eso." Kakarotto movió su cabeza. "En teoría, podría unirme a ti, pero seriamente dudo que fuera posible para ti unirte a mi ya que no cargas el gen para completar la unión."

"Espera un minuto." Bulma lo detuvo. "Entonces si te unieras a mi, te mataría sin importar lo que sintiera porque no podría unirme a ti?"

"No exactamente." Kakarotto intentó clarificar esto lo mejor que pudo. "Aunque un humano no puede unirse a un Saiyajín, él o ella aún pueden aceptar la unión. La falta de aceptación de su compañero elegido es lo que mata a una persona con una unión unilateral. Si un Saiyajín fuera a unirse contigo podría sobrevivir a la unión en tanto como tú lo aceptes, permanezcas en su vida, y te entregues completamente a él exactamente como una pareja. Ningún dolor se sufrirá en la parte de a quien está unido por lo tanto la muerte no ocurrirá. Lo único que causaría la muerte es el rechazo."

Bulma sintió su cabeza caer mientras una simple lágrima bajaba por su rostro. "Tengo que regresar a Vegetasei." Susurró ella.

Kakarotto parpadeó sorprendido. "Qué quieres decir con que tienes que regresar? Pensé que nunca querías poner un pie en ese planeta?"

"No quiero." Ella suspiró. "Nunca quería ver otra vez a Vegeta después de lo que me hizo, el engaño, el dolor, la forma en que me usó, fue mucho para enfrentar, y lo odio por eso. Pero no quiero que muera. No podría vivir conmigo misma si muere."

"Morir? Bulma, estás diciendo que Vegeta se unió a ti?" Preguntó Kakarotto en shock.

"La noche antes que descubrí sobre los despreciables métodos que usó para meterme en la cama, me dijo de la unión Saiyajín. Dijo que había pasado la primera y la segunda fase. Había estado soñando conmigo desde la noche que llegué. Mientras pasamos más tiempo juntos, los sueños se volvieron más vívidos. Dijo que la unión espiritual creció la noche en que fui…" ella pausó un momento cuando recordó que Kakarotto no sabía sobre Brolli. "… la noche en que Brolli intentó violarme."

Los puños de Kakarotto se apretaron. "Brolli te atacó?"

"Sí." Bulma asintió, titubeante antes de continuar con los eventos. "Me forzó en el suelo y rasgó algo de mi ropa. Cuando Vegeta llegó, separó a Brolli de mí y lo mató sin pensarlo dos veces. A ese punto, Vegeta me explicó sobre la conexión espiritual. Sintió mi miedo, mi dolor y supo que lo necesitaba, y vino inmediatamente."

"No lo creo, pensé que Vegeta mató a Brolli por deporte, todos lo hicimos. El Rey lo acollaró, por qué no nos dijo la verdad?" cuestionó Kakarotto preguntándose qué lo hizo callar.

"Lo hizo por mi. Yo no quería que nadie supiera lo que había pasado, especialmente un grupo de hombres ridículamente fuertes que me hubiesen visto como una patética." Bulma pausó mientras sus ojos subían para encontrar los suyos. "Espero que guardes el mismo silencio."

Kakarotto asintió deseando que continuara. "Bulma debo preguntarte, Vegeta mencionó marcarte?"

Bulma asintió. "Me dijo que primero tenía que recibir el permiso de su padre. No quería que unos tecnicismos se interpusieran entre nosotros, así que quiso esperar."

Kakarotto se paralizó mientras intentaba absorber la información. Todo este tiempo, pensó que la obsesión de Vegeta con ella simplemente era la emoción del reto, pero esto… esto sólo podría significar una cosa. "Oh no." Susurró Kakarotto. "Nunca debí haber interferido."

"Qué?" preguntó Bulma, confundida. "De qué estás hablando?"

"Lo siento, Bulma. Si hubiera sabido que estabas destinada para Vegeta nunca habría--"

"Espera un segundo, amigo!" Ella lo detuvo mientras colocaba sus manos en sus hombros. "Qué quieres decir con 'destinada para Vegeta'?"

Kakarotto suspiró mientras tomaba sus manos fuertemente en las suyas. "Bulma, tienes alguna idea de lo que esto significa. Si lo que dices es verdad, y Vegeta realmente fue capaz de unirse a ti entonces es más que posible que tú seas su compañera predestinada."

"Otra vez?" Bulma tragó. Estaba teniendo un momento difícil intentando entender los rituales de unión de un planeta alienígena y Kakarotto no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo al explicarlo.

"Escucha." Comenzó Kakarotto lentamente. "El suceso de dos compañeros destinados encontrándose es raro, pero desde el momento que se conocen ese vínculo comienza a formarse. Para un macho siempre es más poderoso, con una inescapable necesidad de poseer a la mujer que está destinada para él. Sé que muchos hombres te desearon al verte la primera vez, incluso yo, pero ninguno de nosotros sintió la posesividad que Vegeta sintió. Al amenazarme pude verlo, y nada de lo que pudiera decirle lo disuadió de ir tras de ti. Para un macho, una vez que tienen posesión, la dominante emoción que los plaga se vuelve protección. Ningún macho permitiría que algún daño llegara a su compañera, tal como lo que explicaste con Brolli. Luego permanecer en silencio por temor de lastimar tus sentimientos, algo que Vegeta no le hubiese importado con cualquier otro ser. Cuando amenacé con decirte la verdad, su sentido de protección debió haberlo golpeado a full fuerza cuando temió que te alejarías de él."

Kakarotto pausó otra vez para verificar que Bulma lo hubiese seguido queriendo asegurarse de que estuviera muy clara sobre esta próxima parte. "Bulma, no creímos que fuera posible para Vegeta unirse. Se supone que el gen fue extraído de él antes de que naciera, para que nunca pudiera sufrir esas emociones y en vez, pudiera concentrarse en su poder. Si lo que dices es verdad, y Vegeta realmente ha formado un vínculo contigo, entonces sus extrañas acciones de las últimas semanas podrían haber sido la única forma con la que pudo tratar su confusión sobre esta realidad."

Bulma no se había dado cuenta que lágrimas estaban bajando por sus mejillas cuando sus ojos cayeron. "No creo esto."

"Bulma." Kakarotto habló suavemente mientras envolvía un consolador brazo a su alrededor. "Aparte de todo esto, debo saber qué sientes por él."

"N—No sé." Susurró ella. "Lo odio y me preocupo por él al mismo tiempo. Quiero abrazarlo y golpearlo. Mis sentimientos son completas contradicciones, pero… pero no las descifraré aquí. Debo regresar, debo verlo. No quiero que sufra por mi."

"BULMA!" Gritó una aguda voz femenina. "Debes venir inmediatamente!"

Bulma y Kakarotto saltaron de sus asientos mientras corrían por las escaleras para reunirse con la gritona mujer. "Mamá, qué pasa?"

"Es tu padre, querida, está en el comunicador, dice que es una emergencia!"

"Padre?" Preguntó Bulma mientras corría hacia el panel de control. "Qué es? Qué sucede?"

"Bulma, querida. Vegetasei está siendo atacado. Kold ha llegado más temprano de lo esperado."

"Qué!" Gritó Kakarotto casi horrorizado. "Cuánto tiempo? Cuál es el daño? Qué tan serio--"

"El campo no estaba listo, Bulma; no tuvimos suficiente tiempo para activarlo antes del primer ataque. Los Saiyajín tuvieron que ir a un combate mano a mano."

"Cómo les está yendo?" Preguntó Kakarotto temeroso.

"Nada bien." Se apresuró el Dr. Briefs mientras fallaba la conexión. "Fue un ataque sorpresa, y nos golpearon muy duro. Sin embargo esa no es la peor noticia. Parece que el príncipe se ha enfermado. Los médicos no han podido descubrir qué le pasa, pero lo que sea prácticamente ha dejado inmóvil al hombre. De lo que sea que esté sufriendo, es agonizante de ver."

Bulma parpadeó para contener sus lágrimas mientras agarraba la mano de Kakarotto por apoyo. "Voy a regresar a ayudar, papá."

"No!" protestó el Dr. Briefs. "Bulma hay una guerra, tu nave no logrará entrar a la atmósfera sin ser derribada!"

"Pero papá!"

"Dije no! Quédate ahí donde es seguro, te contactaré cuando--" La conexión de repente se interrumpió y la pantalla quedó en blanco.

"Papá!" Llamó Bulma mientras intentaba regresar la imagen, sin embargo nada funcionó y todo lo que pudo hacer fue dejar que sus lágrimas cayeran mientras se giraba hacia Kakarotto. "Tenemos que regresar! No puedo dejar que todos mueran por lo que hice!"

"Bulma esto no es tu culpa." Protestó Kakarotto.

"Sí lo es! Soy quien se fue antes de que el campo fuera terminado, soy la razón de que su príncipe esté en cama, dejándolo incapacitado para ayudar en la batalla! Todo esto es mi culpa!" Gritó ella casi cayendo de rodillas. "Kakarotto, tengo que ir allá."

"No." Dijo Kakarotto muy severamente mientras mantenía a la mujer en posición. "Lo siento Bulma, pero mi obligación era protegerte y llevarte de regreso significaría tu muerte. No puedo permitir que eso pase."

"Pero-"

"Además Bulma, si mueres, Vegeta morirá también, es parte de la unión." Kakarotto terminó sabiendo que ella no podía discutir con él en ese punto.

"Y entonces?! Tengo que quedarme y no hacer nada!" Gritó ella alejándose de él, encontrando esto demasiado de soportar.

Kakarotto asintió tristemente mientras retrocedía un paso. "Me temo que es todo lo que podemos hacer."

"No!" Ella sacudió su cabeza desafiante. "Todo esto es mi culpa! Ahhha! Deseo nunca haber ido a Vegetasei en primer lugar, deseo nunca haber conocido a Vegeta, deseo que nunca hubiésemos formado un vínculo, deseo--" Bulma se paralizó cuando de repente sintió parar su corazón. "Eso es." Susurró ella mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. "Puedo desear que él nunca hubiese formado un vínculo conmigo."

"Qué?" preguntó Kakarotto completamente perplejo.

"Tengo que ir a ver a una amiga." Dijo Bulma ignorando completamente a Kakarotto mientras se apresuraba a tomar sus llaves. "Ella tiene el radar que pondrá fin a todos mis errores."

------

**Nota de LGV**: Oh, espero que esto valiera la espera. Así que veamos. Vegeta está muriendo, y Bulma quiere desear deshacer su unión para salvarlo. Funcionará? Y quién es la amiga que nombra para recuperar su radar? Estoy segura que pueden adivinar. El próximo capítulo estará publicado más rápido que este, lo prometo!

------


	14. El Deseo

**CONQUISTANDO TODO**

(_Conquering All_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 14

El Deseo

------

"Y a quién es que vamos a ver?" Preguntó Kakarotto mientras se sentaba junto a Bulma en su auto.

"Su nombre es Chi-Chi, y ha sido mi mejor amiga desde la niñez." Explicó Bulma calmadamente mientras se acercaban a su casa.

"Y vamos a verla porque???" Kakarotto rascó su cabeza aún completamente confundido por este plan maestro.

"Porque ella tiene mi radar del dragón." Le recordó Bulma exasperada.

"Y un dragón realmente sale de esas esferas, las cuales encuentra el radar, una vez que tú las tienes todas?" preguntó él completamente incrédulo.

"Por supuesto! Realmente piensas que inventaría algo como esto?" Le preguntó ella, ofendida por la acusación.

"Si tú lo dices." Él se encogió mientras continuaba disfrutando del paisaje. "Pero no estoy seguro sobre este deseo. Digo, romper el vínculo con Vegeta podría no ser tan buena idea."

"Tienes una mejor?" Preguntó ella, casi esperando que sí. "No lo creo." Anotó ella cuando falló en responder.

Fueron unos minutos después cuando Bulma finalmente vio su destino. "Ahí está su casa!" exclamó ella mientras bajaba el auto cápsula y lo aterrizaba justo afuera de la humilde casa. Luego el par salió del auto y caminó hacia la puerta. Bulma golpeó unas veces antes de que hubiese una respuesta.

"Bulma!" La mujer de cabello oscuro sonrió mientras saludaba a su amiga de mucho tiempo con un abrazo. "Cómo has estado? Pensé que estabas viajando fuera del planeta."

"Lo estaba." Explicó Bulma rápidamente. "Mira, me gustaría ponerme al día contigo pero--"

"Quién es él?" Chi-Chi interrumpió a su amiga cuando se dio cuenta del hombre de rasgos oscuros tras ella.

Bulma movió su cabeza cuando se dio cuenta lo grosera que estaba siendo. "Oh, lo siento Chi-Chi, él es Kakarotto." Ella señaló al hombre tras ella para avanzar y presentarse. Lo hizo tan respetuosamente mientras encontraba difícil retirar sus ojos de la belleza de cabello negro. "Kakarotto, ella es Chi-Chi… Ahora lo que ne--"

"Es un placer conocerte." Chi-Chi otra vez ignoró a su amiga mientras salía de la puerta y caminaba en frente del hombre. Ella, con toda la clase, le ofreció su mano como un saludo.

"A ti también." Kakarotto casi tartamudea mientras tomaba la suave mano de la mujer y la llevaba a sus labios lentamente.

"Voy a enfermar." Bulma giró sus ojos. "Mira Chi, odio interrumpir este encuentro, pero realmente necesito mi radar del dragón."

"Tu qué?" Chi-Chi movió su cabeza mientras regresaba su atención hacia la mujer tras ella.

"Mi radar del dragón. Necesito encontrar las esferas del dragón para poder pedir un deseo. Es una emergencia Chi, la salud de un hombre y el destino de un planeta depende de eso!"

"Bulma, creo que debes explicarte." Chi-Chi rascó su cabeza completamente perdida.

"Por favor permíteme." Kakarotto recuperó la atención de la mujer. "Verá, Señorita…"

"Por favor, llámame Chi-Chi." Ofreció la mujer mucho más informal.

"Ah… Sí… Chi-Chi." Kakarotto casi se ruboriza mientras decía el nombre. "Verás, soy de Vegetasei y--"

"El Planeta Vegeta! Entonces eres uno de esos Saiyajín que Bulma mencionó?!" preguntó Chi-Chi, completamente asombrada.

"Sí." Kakarotto asintió en acuerdo. "Y es mi pueblo el que está en peligro. Han sido atacados por una criatura a cuyo hijo derrotamos hace unos años. Está buscando venganza y mi pueblo sufrirá sin este dragón del que me habló Bulma."

"Ya veo. Bueno, entonces puedes tener todas las esferas del dragón." Chi-Chi sonrió mientras les indicaba que la siguieran.

"Tenerlas? Quieres decir que ya encontraste algunas?" preguntó Bulma, esperando que eso acortara un poco su búsqueda.

"Las tengo todas." Explicó Chi-Chi mientras los guiaba en su habitación hacia un pequeño cofre. "Las reuní recientemente. Iba a pedir un deseo con ellas, pero el de ustedes parece más importante."

Los ojos de Bulma se iluminaron tan pronto como vio todas las siete esferas. "Oh sí!" Exclamó ella mientras tomaba una y la besaba, completamente emocionada.

"Esa es una esfera del dragón? Habría pensado que eran más grandes." Kakarotto se encogió, no creyendo completamente que un dragón pudiera salir de esas pequeñas esferas.

"Oh, nunca he estado tan feliz de ver algo en toda mi vida!" Bulma ignoró la confusión del hombre mientras levantaba el cofre y comenzaba a llevarlas afuera. Kakarotto y Chi-Chi la siguieron de cerca.

"Y qué ibas a desear?" Preguntó Kakarotto curioso.

Chi-Chi sintió enrojecer sus mejillas. "Oh… era tonto." Ella intentó evitar la pregunta.

"Aw, puedes decirme. Qué era?" Persistió Kakarotto.

"Yo… Oh, esto es vergonzoso." Ella fijó sus ojos en el suelo. "Iba a pedirle al dragón decirme quién era mi alma gemela."

"Alma gemela?" Él parpadeó. "Oh, quieres decir como un compañero. La persona para la que estás hecha. Verdad?" Anotó él, sin insultar a la mujer en lo más mínimo.

"Sí." Chi-Chi levantó sus ojos, sorprendida por su amable comportamiento. "No piensas que es estúpido?"

"No." Admitió Kakarotto honestamente. "Me encantaría saber con quien estoy destinado a unirme. Es tan raro encontrar a tu verdadera pareja. Saltaría ante la posibilidad."

"Bueno, yo creo que es estúpido." Intervino Bulma después de que bajó el cofre afuera de la pequeña casa.

"Es mejor que el novio perfecto!" Espetó Chi-Chi.

"Entonces era una adolescente!" Discutió Bulma. "Pero suficiente de insultos, necesito invocar al dragón." Ella no desperdició más tiempo mientras decía la contraseña para liberar al dragón que apareció con total fuerza.

"Es asombroso!" Dijo Kakarotto, completamente sorprendido mientras observaba la forma de la criatura.

"Shenlong!" Saludó Bulma al dragón.

"Hola, Bulma. Cuál es tu deseo esta vez?" Preguntó él con su poderosa voz.

"Deseo…" Bulma se sintió caer mientras se daba cuenta exactamente de lo que iba a pedir. Esto terminaría todo. Vegeta no sentiría nada por ella después de hoy. Ella realmente quería eso? Sí, la lastimó, pero qué si el vínculo causó sus crueles acciones? 'No, no voy a pensar en esto! Él me lastimó y eso es. Es mejor de esta manera!' Ella tomó un largo respiro y reunió la fuerza para decir las palabras. "Deseo que rompas el vínculo que Vegeta tiene conmigo. Quiero que regrese a como era, como si nunca me conociera."

"Vegeta? No es ese el nombre de tu planeta?" Preguntó Chi-Chi completamente perdida.

"Lo explicaré luego." Susurró Kakarotto, quería escuchar la respuesta del dragón.

"Imposible." Dijo Shenlong simplemente.

"Qué!" Bulma le gritó. "Qué demonios quieres decir con que es imposible!?!"

"Un vínculo en más fuerte que el poder que poseo. El vínculo que tienes con aquel llamado Vegeta no está en mi poder romperlo."

Bulma quedó boquiabierta, no podía creer esto. "Ahora qué!?!?" preguntó ella mientras caminaba hacia Kakarotto. "Si no puedo romper el vínculo entonces qué!?"

Kakarotto pensó un momento, y entonces la respuesta lo golpeó tan claro como el día. "Ve con él."

Bulma parpadeó. "Perdón?" preguntó ella, completamente sorprendida.

"Usa tu deseo para ser llevada a Vegeta. Si estás con él su enfermedad se aliviará lo suficiente para que pueda pelear. Luego pueden solucionar el tema de la unión después de que todo esto termine." Kakarotto pensó que esta sería una solución fácil.

Bulma sólo frunció. "No puedo enfrentarlo todavía!" Espetó ella. "Digo, que si--"

"Bulma." Kakarotto colocó una mano en cada uno de sus brazos. "El asunto más grande es proteger a Vegetasei. Tú y Vegeta necesitan hacer a un lado sus asuntos por el planeta. Si él no puede pelear todos sufrirán. Entiendes?"

"Sí." Bulma asintió tristemente. "Chi," ella rápidamente se giró hacia su amiga. "Le dirás a mi mamá a dónde fui?"

"Seguro." Chi-Chi asintió mientras abrazaba a su amiga como despedida.

"Gracias." Susurró ella mientras se giraba hacia Kakarotto. "A ti también."

Kakarotto asintió mientras él y Chi-Chi observaban a la mujer regresar a pedir su deseo. "No tengo todo el día." Rugió Shenlong, irritado.

"Cálmate, tengo mi deseo." Explicó Bulma. "Deseo que me lleves directamente a Vegetasei… Al príncipe, no el planeta!" Especificó ella sabiendo que con el sentido del humor de Shenlong la dejaría en medio de la nada en Vegetasei.

"Tu deseo está cumplido." Y con esas palabras Bulma desapareció y Shenlong regresó a las esferas del dragón dejando solos a Kakarotto y a Chi-Chi.

"Bueno, eso fue muy loco." Anotó Kakarotto, cautivado por todo el episodio.

"Sí, y… vas a explicarme qué fue todo esto?" le preguntó Chi-Chi al apuesto Saiyajín.

"Seguro, cualquier cosa por estar lejos de esa rubia!" Él hizo una mueca ante la idea de tener que regresar a la Corporación Cápsula.

"La Sra. Briefs… No tienes que decir otra palabra." Chi-Chi asintió comprensiva mientras lo guiaba a la casa. "Te gustaría algo de comer?"

Kakarotto sonrió mientras seguía a la mujer a la cocina. "Creo que vas a agradarme."

------

"Cómo está?" le preguntó el Dr. Briefs al preocupado Rey cuando entró a la habitación del príncipe donde había sido llevado después de que uno de los ataques de King Kold golpeara la bahía médica.

Vegeta frunció inmediatamente. "Está muriendo." Dijo el Rey tristemente. "Ninguno de esos tontos pudieron descubrir qué le pasa, pero están seguros de que su cuerpo no soportará más horas de esto. Lo que sea _esto_."

"Y el ataque de Kold?" El Dr. Briefs casi traga en seco.

"Está atravesando nuestra línea de defensa. Tampoco tenemos mucho tiempo en el campo de batalla." El Rey Vegeta dio el doble golpe. "Este podría ser el fin de la raza Saiyajín." Los hombres fueron interrumpidos cuando Vegeta liberó un doloroso aullido.

"No puedo ver esto." Vegeta desvió la mirada mientras se giraba para dejar la habitación. El Dr. Briefs lo siguió inmediatamente. Podría no haber tenido un afecto particular por el muchacho, pero si Bulma estuviera en esta posición sabía que esto estaría matándolo.

Al momento que los dos hombres se fueron, Bulma apareció exactamente donde ellos habían estado. Ella parpadeó mientras su mente registraba el nuevo lugar en el que estaba.

'Gracias Shenlong.' Pensó ella antes de que un doloroso gruñido de Vegeta robara su atención. Ella inmediatamente miró la cama donde Vegeta yacía. Sintió un horrible dolor en su pecho mientras lo observaba moverse y girar de un lado a otro. Estaba pálido y sudor cubría su rostro. 'Yo hice esto.' Pensó ella, completamente arrepentida mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la cama.

"Vegeta?" Susurró Bulma, mientras se sentaba en el borde de su cama y suavemente comenzaba a secar el sudor de su entrecejo. Ante su caricia su cuerpo de repente dejó de convulsionar de dolor y su respiración lentamente comenzó a estabilizarse. Bulma secó manchas de lágrimas debajo de sus ojos mientras sentía formarse algunas de las propias.

"Lo siento tanto." Susurró ella, no podía creer que su sufrimiento era por nada sino su distancia. Ella esperó unos minutos para que despertara, esperando que Kakarotto tuviera razón en que sólo su presencia lo curaría. Sin embargo, cuando el tiempo pasó comenzó a pensar que no. Él dejó de retorcerse de dolor, pero su rostro permaneció tan pálido como antes y su respiración era tan lenta que se preguntó si estaba en coma.

"Vamos Vegeta! Tienes que despertar!" Ordenó ella, sin notar que sus lágrimas estaban brotando libremente por su rostro. Ella se sonó y bajó las cobijas y deslizó su cuerpo bajo ellas. Se acurrucó más cerca a él esperando que hiciera una diferencia. Descansó su cabeza en su pecho mientras lentamente comenzaba a acariciar su abdomen. "Por favor di algo, Vegeta." Susurró ella mientras sus manos se movían un poco más abajo de su estómago, rozando contra su cola envuelta alrededor de su cintura.

Esperanzados sonidos finalmente alcanzaron sus oídos cuando escuchó un suave ronroneo dejar sus labios. Ella inmediatamente repitió el movimiento cuando sonó un fuerte gemido. Ella sonrió mientras comenzaba a acariciar gentilmente todo el largo de su cola, la cual muy voluntariamente se desenrolló para ella. Con cada caricia su reacción fue más fuerte y más violenta. Sus caderas comenzaron a empujar de la cama mientras las sensaciones se volvían demasiadas para él. Bulma se sintió increíblemente excitada por su reacción. Gradualmente comenzó a incrementar su velocidad hasta que no pudo soportar más el placer. Su cola se alejó de sus manos y se envolvió alrededor de su cintura, colocando rudamente su cuerpo sobre el suyo.

Bulma se mareó por lo repentino, pero se sorprendió cuando encontró que sus ojos aún estaban cerrados. 'Tal vez deba intentar un poco más duro.' Pensó ella traviesa mientras se inclinaba sobre su pecho desnudo y lentamente comenzaba a mover su lengua sobre todos sus perfectos músculos. Ella escuchó de nuevo sus gemidos mientras su disfrute se volvía dolorosamente aparente. Lamió su camino hacia su cuello pero disminuyó su ataque cuando escuchó cambiar su gemido.

Antes el sonido fue de completo placer, pero el gemido que ahora lo escuchó liberar fue de pura felicidad. Bulma sintió sus brazos debilitarse ante el sonido de su gratificación. Estaba volviéndola loca el escuchar su disfrute. Deseando más, gradualmente se forzó más con él. Lo que originalmente eran besos suaves se tornaron rudos. Luego su lengua comenzó a chupar su carne como si fuera alguna especie de ambrosia. Su propio gemido siguió cuando sintió su cuerpo soltarse con el puro sabor de su piel.

Pronto, cuando su carne no fue suficiente, quiso aún más. Sus dientes rápidamente comenzaron a mordisquear su cuello haciendo que los gemidos que estaba liberando fueran más apasionados. De repente el pensamiento racional la dejó cuando el instinto puro la dominó. Quería probar más; quería su sangre en su lengua. Su boca se abrió llevando sus dientes hacia su cuello. Mordió fuertemente mientras su metálica sangre bañaba su lengua en una mezcla deliciosamente salada de puro éxtasis. Ella gimió en la herida cuando sintió un penetrante dolor en el lado opuesto de su cuello.

Su mente no registró lo que había pasado hasta que sus labios dejaron su cuello para liberar una aullada vocalización de su nombre. Ella gritó con regocijo cuando sintió su lengua devorar su carne mientras sus dientes rompían su piel. El dolor fue mínimo comparado al placer que causó la acción. Sumergida en la pasión Bulma no se dio cuenta que Vegeta había despertado y la había desvestido de toda su ropa en menos de un parpadeo.

Ninguna palabra fue intercambiada mientras Vegeta rodaba a Bulma sobre su espalda y empujaba en ella. Mientras la penetraba sus dientes se hundían en su cuello, asegurándose de llenarse de su sabor antes de perderse completamente dentro. Bulma sintió seca su garganta cuando los gritos dejaban ronca su voz. Desesperada por una bebida, llevó de nuevo sus dientes a su cuello, despertando un profundo gemido amortiguado en su cuello. Los dos resistieron unos segundos más antes de que ambos se liberaran y colapsaban en la cama cubierta de sangre y sexo.

El par permaneció acostado por unos minutos mientras luchaban por recuperar el aliento. Una vez que Vegeta se recuperó primero, se tomó unos minutos para intentar descubrir lo que había pasado. Un minuto estuvo en completa agonía, al siguiente estaba en pura alegría. Lentamente miró a la mujer bajo él y vio la exhausta expresión en su rostro. Un rostro que estaba cubierto en sangre. Él pasó un dedo por sus labios antes de que hiciera lo mismo en su cuello. 'Se unió conmigo?' Pensó él, completamente sorprendido, habiendo creído que se había ido para vivir una vida miserable con ese patético de tercera clase.

Una vez que los ojos de Bulma se abrieron levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los confundidos de Vegeta. Ella se tomó un momento para intentar imaginar exactamente qué había hecho cuando levantó su mano para acariciar su cuello. Ella lo observó cerrar lentamente sus ojos y gemir ante la caricia. Sonrió cuando recordó lo que la hizo hacerlo. "Vegeta…" susurró ella sin aliento mientras lo incitaba a abrir sus ojos. "Cómo te sientes?"

Vegeta tomó un largo respiro antes de hablar. "Me siento unido." Susurró él casi orgulloso mientras llevaba sus labios para besar gentilmente la marca que había dejado. "Por qué?" Él amortiguó la pregunta en su cuello estando muy absorbido con el sabor de su sangre.

"Porque… necesitas… pelear." Respiró ella intensamente mientras lo sentía separarse de ella.

"Qué?" Preguntó él, completamente perdido.

"Kold." Forzó ella mientras encontraba sus ojos. "Está atacando Vegetasei. Ellos… te necesitan." Ella se sintió aliviada habiendo terminado su idea.

"Qué! Qué demonios estás diciendo!? Cuándo pasó esto!? Por qué no fui informado!" Demandó él mientras retiraba su cuerpo del suyo.

Bulma lo observó colocarse frenéticamente su uniforme de combate. "Has estado inconsciente por días Vegeta… no podrías haber ayudado, pero te necesitan… Eso es por qué yo-"

Antes de que ella pudiera terminar su oración sintió su mano deslizarse alrededor de su cuello, mientras su cuerpo era halado contra el suyo en un ataque de furia. "Hiciste esto para que pudiera pelear?" Preguntó él en un profundo tono amenazador que habría hecho que una mujer inferior se desmayara del miedo.

"N… No… No lo hice, pero ibas a morir, tenía que…"

"Tenías que clamarme!" Rugió él completamente enfurecido. "Tienes alguna idea de lo que has hecho?! Te has unido a mí hasta el día que muera, mujer! Esto…" Él señaló la marca que él hizo en su cuello. "Esto te hace mía… entiendes eso! Mía! No puedes romper eso! No quiero una compañera unida a mí por compasión o desesperación! Yo no--"

La rabieta de Vegeta fue interrumpida cuando Bulma llevó sus labios hacia los suyos, empujando su lengua en su boca casi violentamente, permitiéndole saborear su propia sangre. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello sin más necesidad de sus quejas.

Vegeta se permitió caer en su beso brevemente, pero cuando su rabia obtuvo lo mejor de él se separó. "No quiero tu cuerpo para compensar lo que no sientes por mi!" Rugió él.

"Eres un idiota!" Le espetó Bulma. "Tú fuiste el bastardo que me mintió para llevarme a la cama! Cómo demonios te atreves a tratarme así! Yo no soy la mentirosa aquí! No tienes idea de lo afortunado que eres de que esté tan enamorada de ti para que en realidad fuera a perdonarte por--" Bulma de repente se interrumpió cuando se dio cuenta exactamente de lo que había dicho. Vegeta también se paralizó cuando nunca pensó que escucharía la colorida admisión.

Bulma parpadeó mientras intentaba decidir si era en serio lo que había dicho, cuando fue saludada con una sexy sonrisa. "Estás enamorada de mi?" Preguntó él confiado mientras la halaba hacia él.

"Bueno… Tal vez." Ella casi hace puchero antes de que un largo suspiro dejara sus labios. "Pero maldición, Vegeta, no pude soportar que me mintieras. No sabes lo mucho que me hirió escucharte hablar de mi en la forma que lo hiciste con Kakarotto." Ella sintió una lágrima bajar por su mejilla ante la idea.

Vegeta levantó su mano para secar su lágrima mientras suspiraba profundamente. "Mujer… Yo… Siento lastimarte." Él dijo las palabras con una mirada casi humillada. "Pero no me disculparé por _remover_ a Kakarotto. No tenía derecho a acercarse a ti! Tú eres _mi _mujer!" Dijo él en tono posesivo.

"Vegeta." Susurró ella mientras descansaba su frente contra la suya. "Siento irme, y tú sufriste como resultado. Pero si continúas tratándome como un maldito juguete, voy a hacerlo otra vez!"

"Tú no eres un juguete, mujer." Dijo él con una sonrisa. "Pero eres mía, como yo soy tuyo, y si otro hombre se acerca a ti lo mataré."

"Oh? Y puedo matar a todas las mujeres que se acerquen a ti?" Preguntó ella, desafiando el doble regla.

"Dudo que pudieras." Su sonrisa se amplió. "Pero eso no significa que no me importaría verte intentarlo."

Ella golpeó su hombro por el comentario y sólo recibió una palpitante mano por sus esfuerzos. "Después mujer." Él rió mientras salía de la cama.

"Vas a pelear con Kold?" Preguntó Bulma preocupada mientras se levantaba de la cama, no muy incómoda con su estado de desnudez.

"Estaré bien mujer." Le aseguró él mientras la besaba apasionadamente antes de girarse para irse. Bulma lo observó irse, todo lo que podía hacer era esperar que fuera como decía.

------

**Nota de LGV**: Un buen y largo capítulo! Sí! Siento venir una batalla. Qué pasará? Quién ganará? Podría irme en este punto. Tendrán que esperar y verlo en el próximo capítulo.

------


	15. Conquistando Todo

**CONQUISTANDO TODO**

(_Conquering All_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 15

Conquistando Todo

------

"Qué quieres decir con que atravesó!?" Le gritó el Rey Vegeta a Nappa mientras trataba con las terribles noticias.

"Kold se ha unido a la batalla, señor. Ahora tenemos poca posibilidad." Le informó el soldado honestamente.

"Maldición!" Rugió Vegeta. "Nappa, reúne a tu equipo. Te me unirás en un ataque frontal."

"Sí, señor." Nappa asintió mientras se giraba e inmediatamente dejaba la habitación.

"Radditz." EL rey se giró hacia el otro soldado en espera. "Encuentra al Dr. Briefs y dile darte 'el collar'. Quiero ver si podemos ponerle la misma trampa al padre como lo hicimos con el hijo."

"Nunca permitiré algo tan deshonroso." Ofreció una confiada voz mientras la sombra del príncipe se deslizaba por la habitación. "Yo pelearé con él, y lo derrotaré como debí haber derrotado a su hijo."

"Vegeta." El rey quedó boquiabierto cuando vio lo que parecía ser su hijo completamente recuperado entrar al salón del trono. "Cuándo! Cómo? Qu--"

"Suficiente balbuceo." Vegeta despidió las preguntas. "Dónde está Kold? Quiero pelear con él ahora! Su muerte será en mis manos, y estoy más que listo para darla."

"Está bien!" Pensó Radditz animado. "Ahora tenemos una oportunidad! Iré a informarle a la flotilla." Y con eso decidido, Radditz se precipitó para darles esperanza a las tropas.

Vegeta estaba en su camino a seguir al tonto cuando sintió una mano agarrar su brazo. "Muchacho." El Rey Vegeta lo detuvo abruptamente con una mirada de genuina preocupación en su rostro. "Quién?" Preguntó él simplemente. Tenía sospechas de que el muchacho estaba sufriendo de síntomas de una unión, pero incluso sugerirlo habría sido ridículo considerando la alteración genética del hombre. Sin embargo, viendo el sangrado a través del cuello de su uniforme, y oliendo el hedor de sexo sobre él la prueba era demasiada de ignorar.

El príncipe sólo sonrió en respuesta a la pregunta de su padre. "Mi reina." Dijo Vegeta simplemente antes de soltar su brazo y girarse para irse. "Ella será la reina de este planeta después de que tome tu trono." Con esa críptica idea Vegeta se adelantó a él, dejando al hombre deseando saber desesperadamente quién había clamado a su hijo.

------

"Papá!" Bulma llamó a su padre cuando entró al ala científica.

"BULMA!" Gritó el hombre, completamente pasmado por su presencia. "Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí! Cómo pudiste llegar aquí tan rápido sin-"

"Usé las esferas del dragón!" Bulma explicó todo rápidamente. "Pero ahora lo que es más importante es Kold. Debes decirme, qué tan mal está la batalla?"

El doctor frunció mientras mantenía una deprimida mirada en su rostro. "Los Saiyajín están perdiendo, Bulma. Habrías sido más inteligente quedándote en la Tierra. Todo este planeta será destruido."

"No!" Protestó Bulma defensiva. "Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer!!"

El Dr. Briefs movió su cabeza tristemente. "Le envié el collar al Rey Vegeta hace unos minutos. Es su última opción, pero no sé si será de mucho uso. Freezer fue lo tonto suficiente para subestimar mi tecnología y ser acollarado. King Kold no será tan estúpido."

"Entonces qué! Y bien! Vamos papá! Debe haber algo!?!" preguntó Bulma con una frenética mirada en su rostro.

"Esperaremos." Dijo el Doctor muy solemne. "Y rezaremos a Kami de que hagan un milagro."

------

"Bueno, no es esta una sorpresa." Kold sonrió cuando fue encontrado por el Rey y el Príncipe de Vegetasei. "Y aquí estaba pensando que sólo tendría el privilegio de matar al mono mayor y el menor se muestra también, que amenaza."

"No Kold, tu muerte será un placer que sólo yo tendré. Eres débil como tu hijo, y pronto lo seguirás a la próxima dimensión como resultado!" Vegeta sonrió mientras se detenía en su pose de pelea.

"Muchacho tonto." Kold sonrió. "Ustedes no son nada sino una manada de monos, que sin su tecnología no son nada."

Vegeta gruñó; no tenía necesidad de más insultos del hombre. Se elevó en el aire y viciosamente se lanzó hacia la criatura, asestando un puño en el rostro del lagarto. La batalla había comenzado y todo Saiyajín consciente se levantó para observar a su futuro rey pelear para salvar su hogar, y sus vidas. La mayoría conocía lo suficiente al arrogante hombre para saber que sus intenciones en la batalla eran más que egoístas, pero bajo las circunstancias todo lo que podían esperar era su victoria. Esperar, que pudiera ascender a lo que predicaba, y ser lo fuerte suficiente para derrotar a Kold. Todos esperaban por que eso fuera verdad.

"Nada mal." Ofreció Kold mientras lograba sostener tantos golpes como el príncipe estaba dando. "Pero no será suficiente para derrotarme. Sólo eres un mono y yo--"

Antes de que Kold pudiera terminar su idea Vegeta golpeó a la bestia rudamente en el estómago. "No eres nada, sino un tonto que ha subestimando a mi raza. Te mataré!" dijo él en un rugido mientras agarraba a Kold por el brazo y lo lanzaba al suelo. Se tomó el tiempo que el hombre estuvo aturdido para reunir suficiente energía para su ataque de 'Resplandor Final', el cual liberó con perfecta entrega.

Los soldados alrededor gritaron con orgullo cuando pensaron que el rayo habría sido suficiente para eliminar a la bestia de una vez y por todas. Sin embargo, estuvieron tristemente equivocados, cuando Kold se elevó en el aire con una furia que planeó descargar con Vegeta. "Ahora muchacho."Siseó Kold mientras apretaba sus puños y comenzaba a aumentar más su poder. "Aprenderás exactamente contra quien estás."

Los soldados alrededor miraron con horror mientras Kold comenzaba a entregarle una golpiza a Vegeta que llevó a creer a todos lo que observaban que esto verdaderamente era el fin de la raza Saiyajín.

------

Bulma gritó mientras caía de rodillas apretando su estómago en agonía. "Bulma qué pasa?" preguntó Briefs mientras intentaba sostener a su hija.

"Está matándolo." Gimió Bulma mientras lágrimas comenzaban a bajar por su rostro. "Duele mucho." Añadió ella no completamente segura de cómo sabía todo esto, pero la agonía que llenaba su cuerpo seguramente era la de Vegeta.

"Bulma no entiendo. De qué estás hablando?" preguntó el Dr. Briefs, completamente confundido por el dolor de su hija.

"Kold está matando a Vegeta! Puedo sentirlo." Gimió ella antes de que un fuerte grito eructara de sus labios.

"Bulma!" Gritó el Dr. Briefs en shock cuando vio sangre goteando de su estómago. "No, no entiendo! Qué te pasa!?" preguntó él apresurado mientras sostenía el destrozado cuerpo de su hija en sus brazos.

Bulma comenzó a toser algo de sangre mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba. Sus ojos se apagaron y cerraron mientras sentía ser consumida por la culpa. "Pensé que lo salvaría a través de nuestra vínculo, nunca pensé que lo mataría con él." Susurró ella mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse.

"Vínculo?" El Dr. Briefs tragó con miedo. "No Bulma, por favor dime que no lo hiciste." Pidió él mientras bajaba el cuello de su camisa para recibir una confirmación. La marca era indiscutible.

"Oh Kami, Bulma." Susurró el Dr. Briefs; todo era completamente claro para él. "No puedes morir ahora." Él se sonó. "Tienes que resistir. Por favor Bulma." Él no estaba listo para perder a su única hija con Kold.

"Lo siento mucho Vegeta." Susurró Bulma delirante. "Soy muy débil para soportar esto."

------

"Tuviste suficiente?" preguntó Kold mientras miraba el destrozado cuerpo del príncipe en el suelo.

Vegeta estaba cubierto en sangre y humillación; sabía que su muerte estaba frente a él. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que el golpe final llegara, y luego su raza, su planeta, su mujer… se iría. ::Está matándolo.:: Vegeta pudo escuchar la voz de Bulma hablando en su mente. ::Duele mucho.::

Los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron con horror. 'Ella puede sentir mi dolor? No, no puede ser. Si siente mi dolor entonces!' Vegeta sintió el extraño ardor de una lágrima bajar por su mejilla. Kold no estaba matándolo con cada golpe; también estaba matando a su mujer. :: Lo siento mucho Vegeta.:: Susurró dolorosamente la voz de Bulma en su mente. :: Soy muy débil para soportar esto.::

Con esas últimas palabras tormento peor que los síntomas de una unión, o una golpiza de Kold, envolvió a Vegeta. Él liberó un tortuoso gemido mientras todos a su alrededor se echaron hacia atrás con temor, incluyendo a Kold. Sin comprender lo que estaba pasando Kold observó mientras el cuerpo del furioso príncipe era consumido por una resplandeciente luz de la que todos intentaron escudar sus ojos.

Cuando la luz se oscureció lentamente a un aura rodeando el cuerpo de Vegeta la pelea comenzó de nuevo. Al menos para Vegeta. Con enloquecida rabia, Vegeta fue a Kold sin compasión. Golpeó a la criatura en forma gratuita que probó que el príncipe había perdido todo sentido. No estaba peleando con habilidad o tacto, era una rabia ciega que destruyó a Kold completamente.

Nadie estuvo seguro exactamente cuánto tiempo persistió Vegeta antes de que su cuerpo colapsara en el suelo, agotado, aturrullado, y casi muerto. La vida de Kold había sido eliminada previa al colapso de Vegeta, pero el príncipe falló en notarlo. No parecía darse cuenta de nada cuando su mente había sido destrozada al momento que su unión fue destruida. Al momento que sintió morir a su mujer.

El cabello y los ojos de Vegeta se tornaron negros otra vez mientras su energía se acababa. Cerró sus ojos; no quería nada más que restaurar su unión. "Muchacho?" gritó el Rey Vegeta mientras se arrodillaba junto a su hijo. "Lo hiciste! Te transformaste en el legendario!"

Vegeta no respondió, el éxito parecía sin significado cuando supo que nunca viviría para saborearlo. "Debo estar con mi mujer." Él susurró las palabras tranquilamente antes de que su ki desapareciera por completo. El rey observó con horror mientras su hijo exhalaba su último respiro y luego se permitía ir a la próxima dimensión.

El rey se levantó mientras se tambaleaba hacia atrás. Aquellos alrededor parecieron hacer lo mismo, nadie tenía idea de lo que había pasado. Un minuto su príncipe tuvo todo el poder en el universo, y al siguiente, se había ido. Yo… no entiendo." Susurró el Rey en completo shock.

"Ellos se mataron mutuamente." Una lagrimosa voz susurró mientras el Dr. Briefs caminaba entre la multitud cargando el cuerpo de su hija. Gentilmente colocó su precioso cargo junto al cuerpo de su amante. El doctor retrocedió un paso mientras miraba al ensangrentado par y luego miraba a su amigo de mucho tiempo. "Parece que nuestros hijos salvaron a Vegetasei al costo de sus propias vidas. No creo que hubiese estado más orgulloso."

El Rey asintió. Había sospechado que la mujer en cuestión era la hija de Briefs, pero nunca deseó descubrirlo así. "El muchacho nunca supo cómo preocuparse por alguien, por qué tenía que aprender ahora nunca lo entenderé."

"Podemos desearlos de regreso." Ofreció Briefs lentamente. "Las esferas del dragón de las que te hablé. Tomará un año, ya que Shenlong necesita regenerarse, pero pueden ser resucitados."

"Que así sea." Susurró el Rey Vegeta sombrío. "Estaremos de luto el año que esperemos, cuando regresen, mi muchacho tomará mi trono." Anunció el Rey como una declaración.

La mayoría asumió que el hombre había perdido la razón, desear a la gente de regreso de la muerte sonaba ridículo, pero después de los eventos de hoy le permitieron al hombre su percibida locura. "Lo apoyamos, señor." Nappa habló por la gente.

El Rey asintió mientras se giraba hacia la contraparte sin hija. "Ahora qué?" preguntó el Rey más perdido.

El Dr. Briefs sonrió mientras miraba a su amigo. "Comenzamos a hablar sobre nietos."

------

Vegeta bostezó mientras se estiraba para sentarse; se detuvo completamente sorprendido cuando se dio cuenta que una curvilínea hembra estaba acostada sobre él. "Que bueno que te me unieras." Ella sonrió perversa.

Vegeta devolvió su sonrisa; miró alrededor de la habitación para verla vacía. Todo lo que estaba presente era la suave cama king en la que los dos estaban desnudos. "Nada mal para ser la próxima dimensión." Admitió él complacido. Su mujer y una cama era más que suficiente de una salvaje fantasía que durara una eternidad.

"No puedo creer que estés aquí." Susurró Bulma mientras lentamente comenzaba un viaje de besos por su clavícula.

"Pensé que ya sabías que cuando una parte de una unión es destruida la otra la sigue prontamente después." Añadió él mientras sus músculos se relajaban bajo su caricia.

"Eso no fue lo que quise decir." Ella detuvo sus caricias mientras pausaba para levantaba la mirada hacia sus apasionados ojos. "Piensa Vegeta. Piensa en todo lo que nos tomó para estar juntos. Digo, tuvimos que conquistar mentiras, secretos, ataques, traición, un infierno emocional, sufrimiento e incluso la muerte para estar juntos. Pero lo hicimos, conquistamos todo eso y ahora finalmente estamos juntos. No estás impresionado?"

Vegeta rió; ella ya debería saber la respuesta a eso. "Todo lo que hago es impresionante mujer. Verdaderamente fuiste un digno reto; renunciaré a eso, pero ahora." Él sonrió; la miró de arriba abajo por primera vez. "Es tiempo de cosechar la recompensa de mi victoria."

"Sí?" Bulma sonrió seductora mientras comenzaba a dibujar perezosos círculos alrededor del pecho de su hombre. "Y qué tienes en mente?"

La respuesta de Vegeta fue en la forma de un beso mientras presionaba a su mujer contra su pecho. No pareció importarle a ninguno si estaban muertos o vivos en tanto estuvieran juntos, todo lo demás dejaba de importar.

------

Fin

------

**Nota de Inu**: Bueno, he aquí el final de esta historia. Si mal no recuerdo fue la primera que escribió LGV, lamentablemente ya no se consigue en su versión original pero de todas formas aquí les hice la traducción del material impreso que pude sacar antes de que desapareciera. Mil gracias a todos por el apoyo, espero que les haya gustado, que la hayan disfrutado y me alegra sobre manera tener la oportunidad de darles a conocer a esta excelente escritora a través de todos sus trabajos y su evolución... Gracias a LGV por su permiso, todo el crédito es tuyo... Cuídense mucho y nos vemos pronto con otra nueva historia!!!

------


End file.
